Reviviendo una vida: Cámara Secreta
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Harry ya había superado un año, pero...¿qué llegará a descubrir en el próximo? Secuela de "Reviviendo una vida: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal".
1. Prologo

**N/A:** ¡He vuelto junto con el prologo! Sé que no es escusa, pero he estado ocupada últimamente, ¡tengo de siete a ocho pruebas en tan solo cuatro días, mierda! Pero los adoro, y, como me voy una semana a las cataratas por capricho de mi abuela, decidí que, mínimamente, debía publicarles el cap. ¡Saludos…y a leer!

Pasar el verano con los Zabini estaba resultando algo inesperadamente divertido. Blaise le había presentado cada una de las habitaciones y sectores al día siguiente del que habían llegado; la Mansión Zabini era considerablemente más pequeña que Malfoy Mannor, pero eso no le quitaba su aire maravilloso.

Al contrario de los ordenados y cuidadosamente variados jardines Malfoy, la única Mansión considerable con la que Potter podía comparar la Zabini, este tenía una desordenada, pero exótica fauna que daban razones de sobra a los 'por qué' de que a Blaise le gustaran tanto las flores.

¡Harry había pasado ya un mes allí y creía no haber visto todo el jardín aún!

Otra de las cosas que en la Mansión de Blaise no había a la vista eran los salones de fiestas, baile, o salones secundarios para disfrutar una taza de té con improvisados invitados, ya que su madre no era gran fanática de nada de esto; en vez de eso, el de tez morena gozaba de una biblioteca tan grande y basta que el propio guardia de _Wan Shi Tong_ le daría envidia.

Por otro lado, Harry había pensado bien lo que seguiría a continuación: había estado muy enfadado a principios del año pasado como para pensar claramente en sus tíos. Si bien Voldemort no regresaría realmente hasta su cuarto año, entendía el punto de que si quería tener un lugar en el que pudiera estar completamente a salvo de los Mortífagos, debía renovar el lazo de sangre que lo unía a la casa de sus tíos mediante la protección de su madre; era consciente que esta podía desaparecer si no se la trataba con delicadeza. No era como si se fuera a quedar mucho tiempo, se había puesto un límite máximo de tres días, mínimamente, para ese verano; luego se iría con la familia Weasley una semana y el resto, ya vería dónde.

No era como si le fascinara la idea de ir con los Weasley, de hecho, la aborrecía; pero los gemelos habían insistido mediante cartas desde que se había ido de Hogwarts –Dobby no podía interceptar las cartas que iban a ser entregadas con la lechuza de Blaise porque estas eran protegidas por los propios elfos de los Zabini-, y parecían a punto de estallar si no respondía afirmativamente. Solo lo haría por ellos. Incluso Charlie, siendo reclutado y obligado por sus hermanos, se había ofrecido a visitar la vivienda pelirroja con tal de que se sintiera menos cohibido. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en Weasley's, ya que hoy llegarían…

-¡Aquí llegó por quien lloraban!- Se oyó el grito de Pansy Parkinson resonar por el vestíbulo, antes de que los otros tres chicos, Draco, Theo y Neville, salieran de la chimenea.

-Pansy, querida… ¡cierra esa bocota!- Blaise y Harry se largaron a reír; Theo, quien era quien había hablado, junto a Draco y Neville, no. Parecía que había estado algo pesada con el tema.

-No me sacaras el humor tan fácilmente- Dijo para luego arrojarse a los dos chicos que no había visto en más de un mes -¿Cómo te ha ido aquí, Harry?- Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Hola Blaise; qué tal, Pans; cómo estás desde el último día; bien, gracias- Monologó para sí mismo Zabini, sacándole una pequeña sonrisilla a sus espectadores.

-¡Oh, cállate! Harry es quien no conocía todo esto- Así fue como todos se metieron en una conversación de qué habían y no habían hecho en ese tiempo; qué deberían de hacer y el por qué del sabroso gusto del helado de calabaza de Florian Fortescue.

Harry, quien hasta el momento había dormido en la habitación de Blaise junto a este, fue trasladado a otra de visitas. Sorpresa, sorpresa, era la misma en la cual dormiría Draco.

-No me malinterpretes, amigo, pero eso de tus pesadillas es difícil de llevar- Harry no podía decirle que aquello era mentira, las pesadillas en Hogwarts nunca habían llegado a los oídos de Blaise porque Draco se encargaba de menguarlas o de detenerlas; había sido un cambio brusco desde que solo estaba Zabini allí. El rubio, por otro lado, le había sonreído de aquella forma cómplice que tanto le gustaba antes de juntar ambas camas en una sola.

Ambos estaban más unidos que nunca; hacían de todo con tal de no apartarse del otro. En un partido de Quidditch que habían organizado una noche, quisieron separarlos, y Malfoy armó tal escándalo que creyó que hasta la gente del pueblo había escuchado sus gritos o visto un poco de magia accidental. Esto hizo reír tontamente a Harry…luego de pegarle a Draco el sermón de su vida.

También, viendo a todos sus amigos disfrutar aquel último día que se quedaban, Harry logró recordar algo: tenía un Basilisco del cual encargarse aquel año.

Cuando habían ya despedido a todos, y luego de varias promesas de verse nuevamente antes del término del verano para ver si las Comadrejas no lo habían comido vivo, Harry pudo hablar tranquilamente con Blaise.

-Hay muchos libros interesantes aquí, ¿no?- Dijo Harry, un día de lluvia y paseando sus puntas de los dedos por los distintos tomos de la magnífica biblioteca. No era una pregunta, aún así, Zabini contestó.

-Supongo que sí- Corroboró con su revista semanal de _"Magic Garden"_ entre sus manos -¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- Comentó con cierta astucia, al ya conocer de dedillo, que la actitud de Harry siempre venía con alguna intención escondida.

-Supongo que…me interesa la mitología- Contestó -¿Tienes algo como de reptiles míticos?- El de tez morena se paró y comenzó a sacar libros por doquier, murmurando cosas para sí; solo para luego dejar escapar una exclamación de victoria y satisfacción.

- _"Dragones, Quimeras y Basiliscos, Mitos de época",_ de Amanda Hans; ¿suficiente para ti?- Harry le sonrió más que complacido.

-Por el momento- Rió alegremente, tomando el libro. Se tardó un rato en ojearlo, pero, luego de una hora, encontró lo que quería.

« _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes._

 _Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte._

 _Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._ »

Oh.

Bien, bien. Ahora… ¿¡de dónde rayos iba a encontrar un gallo para que cantara en la Cámara de los secretos?!


	2. Libre

**N/A:** OMFG! CUMPLÍ 15 Y ESTOY RE EXALTADA! LOS AMO, ME AMO, ¡AMEMONOS TODOS JUNTOS!(?) Lo siento, lo siento, ahora… ¡saludos y a leer!

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry miró al conjunto de casas frente a él con asco. Había salido de la Mansión Zabini hace, aproximadamente, seis horas y ya había anochecido; allí había dejado a Hedwing, explicándole a Blaise que en Private Drive no podría estirar las alas en ningún momento. La madre de Blaise, Theresa Zabini, había hechizado el baúl y escoba de Harry de manera tal que, cuando mencionara el nombre del encantamiento _'Engorgio'_ , estos se agrandarían y cuando dijera _'Reduccio'_ , estos se volverían a encoger con la magia de la misma señora Zabini, para que el Ministerio no detectara la magia y que él no los tuviera que acarrear las cosas a todas partes. También le había pedido que le diera un talismán hechizado, un simple anillo que podía hacer perder el rastro de magia al Ministerio de cualquier criatura a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

Harry se lamentó de sí mismo, cansado y mugriento después de tanto viaje, mientras tocaba la puerta del número cuatro; de tan solo imaginar los días que le aguardaban le daba escalofríos.

La puerta fue abierta por Duddley al poco tiempo, Petunia y Vernon deberían de estar realmente ocupados para dejar que "su angelito" abriese; el Dursley empalideció al verle, pero pronto se recompuso y gritó:

-¡Mamá, el anormal ha vuelto!- Cómo no, pensó el azabache mientras rodaba sus ojos y pasaba a través del niño rubio, que más se asemejaba a una vaca, y al que él podría llamar primo si es que se le llegaba a cantar; solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto, libre de cualquier muggle, pero pronto tía Petunia le frenó su viaje hacia arriba de las escaleras, donde debería de estar su habitación.

-¡Hasta que te dignas a mostrar cara! El cuarto de arriba ha vuelto a ser de Duddley; ¡vete a tu viejo cuarto, niño de pacotilla!- Recriminó Petunia con su cara de caballo fruncida, y apretando fuertemente la franela con la cual había estado limpiando un candelabro.

Harry no podía creerle a sus oídos; al menos, en su anterior vida, le habían dejado ese mugriento cuarto de juguetes rotos, ahora ni eso tenía. Arrastrando sus pies, y recordándose mentalmente mil veces el por qué de estar allí, se metió en el armario debajo de las escaleras dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡INSOLENTE! ¡YA ESCUCHARAS A VERNON CUANDO VUELVA DEL TRABAJO, INGRATO! ¡Hoy no comes! ¡¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO?!- Oyó casi enseguida, junto a los fuertes y repetitivos pasos del hijo único sobre los escalones que se encontraban arriba de él, haciendo que los ojos se le llenaran de mugre.

Mientras tanto, Harry no podía hacer más que cantar en el silencio de su propia mente:

"… _cumpleaños feliz…_

 _Cumpleaños feliz…_

 _Me deseo yo mismo…"_

Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Harry había añorado tanto algo, como lo hizo aquella noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su vida, en cuestión de un día, se había transformado en una mierda; se dijo Harry, mientras terminaba de pintar por segunda vez el banco del jardín de sus tíos.

Duddley había intentado molestarle y, aunque Harry sabía que no debía, cayó redondo en su juego y fingió estar a punto de hechizarlo; resultado: limpió las ventanas, lavó el auto, cortó el pasto, recortó la hiedra de los canteros, podó y regó las rosas y, lo que estaba terminando recientemente, le dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín.

Harry había caído en la casa en el momento más desafortunado; los Mason, aquel desdichado matrimonio que había salido histérico años atrás, iban a venir aquella noche, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Dobby también. Potter realmente creía estar preparado para enfrentar nuevamente a aquel pequeño elfo libre que había muerto salvándolo, pero no sabía si podría evitar la catástrofe del pastel de crema y flores azucaradas; después de todo, la magia de los elfos domésticos era muy poderosa.

Pronto oyó el grito que le pegaba su tía, obligándole a entrar en la cocina.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Los Mason están por llegar!- Harry agarró el mísero sándwich de una sola rebanada de queso y corrió a su armario, siendo consciente de quién le esperaría allí.

El azabache miró de cerca a la criatura frente a él con cierto cariño reprimido; no tenían mucho espacio debajo de las escaleras. Dobby, con sus orejas de murciégalo, ojos tan grandes como pelotas de tenis y su funda de almohada como vestimenta, se inclinó de forma reverenciosa frente a él.

-Harry Potter- Escuchó la aguda voz de Dobby mezclada con el _'¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?'_ , de su regordete primo.

-Hola…- Su voz sonaba rasposa, su garganta demasiado seca; tosió un poco.

-Es un gran honor, señor…Hace tanto tiempo que Dobby quería conocerlo…- Chilló; Harry le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

-Gracias… ¿Dobby, cierto? Siéntate, Dobby- Los ojos del elfo doméstico se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el chico se maldecía a sí mismo por lo bajo.

-¿Sen…sentarme?- Sollozó –Nunca, nunca antes…-

-¡Tranquilo, Dobby!- Pidió Harry; no quería ninguna visita de Vernon a su cuarto, no ahora –Déjame ayudarte- Agarró al elfo por los hombros y lo sentó.

-Harry Potter quiere ayudar a Dobby… Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad…- Harry suspiró ante los gemidos de gratitud. Hagamos esto más rápido, pensó.

-¿Has venido por algo en especial, Dobby?- Incitó. La criatura se levantó de inmediato, casi saltando sobre la cama, y miró con aquellos enormes ojos verdes a Harry, asustado.

-Dobby ha venido a informarle, Harry Potter, señor… Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que apretar sus orejas con la puerta del horno, que Harry Potter no puede regresar a Hogwarts-

-Todos los peligros dentro de Hogwarts han sido, o serán, neutralizados, Dobby, no debes preocuparte- Dijo Harry, lo más en serio posible, pero el elfo no quería escucharle.

-No, no, no- Gritó Dobby, sacudiendo su cabeza de manera que sus orejas le golpeaban el rostro –Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Hay una conspiración, señor… una conspiración para hacer que las cosas más terribles sucedan en Hogwarts. ¡Harry Potter debe prometerle a Dobby que no volverá al castillo!- Chilló con potencia, pero Harry lo ignoró, negando suavemente.

-No voy a hacer eso- Contestó de forma decidida; no le mentiría a Dobby, ni aunque mentirle lo sacara de su habitación.

-Entonces Dobby no tiene otra opción- Dijo apenado. Dobby corrió a la puerta a toda velocidad, la abrió y se internó en la cocina; Harry no le siguió, sabía lo que pasaría y no quería verlo de nuevo; cerró su puerta y se colocó el anillo de la señora Zabini.

Gritos y caos reinaron simultáneamente mientras Harry se hacia un ovillo en su cama, esperando a que todo pasase; si tan solo no hubiera dejado a Dobby salir… ¡Dios! ¿Qué le harían luego sus tíos?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vernon hubiera cerrado su trato si no fuera por la lechuza de Blaise, quien, repitiendo casi cómicamente la de anteaños, se paró en el hombro de la señora Mason; claro que esta, siendo fóbica a los pájaros, salió huyendo de la casa a los gritos, su esposo solo quedándose unos segundos para aclarar que aquella broma había sido de muy mal gusto. Claro que el que terminó pagando fue Harry.

-¡MALDITO CRÍO!- Gritó el Dursley enrabiado, abriendo con brusquedad la puerta del armario y agarrando al Potter de los pelos -¡No tengo idea de cómo lo has logrado desde aquí; pero juró que es la última vez que te soporto! ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAS VISTO BIEN LA LUZ HOY, PORQUE NO LA VERÁS EN UN TIEMPO!- Terminó de berrear, tirando aún más fuerte de los cabellos azabache para arrojarlo nuevamente bajo las escaleras, dándose un fuerte golpe contra la pared que incluso le cristalizó los ojos.

Tío Vernon, fiel a su palabra, se encargó de que no vea mucho de la luz. Había puesto triple traba a su puerta, encargándose él mismo de añadir una trampilla en la parte baja de esta para poder pasar la escasa comida una o dos veces al día; a los Dursley ya no les importaba que trabajara en la casa, lo dejaban salir dos veces al día para el baño y luego de vuelta al encierro. Al quinto día, lo supuso por las idas y venidas del baño, ya se preguntaba a dónde se encontraban sus amigos; ya estando en el decimo, creía que se moriría de inanición, sino era antes de rabia.

-Juro que si tengo que quedarme dos días más, me va a importar una mierda las leyes, voy a utilizar magia- Dijo Harry en aquella decima noche, justo antes de escuchar un leve _'Plop'_.

-Genial, estoy a punto de alucinar- Comentó mordazmente al aire, pero luego, el crujido del último escalón de las escaleras llamó su atención; los Dursley siempre evitaban pisar ese escalón porque les molestaba que rechinara…entonces, ¿quién sería?

 _-¿Harry?-_ ¡Oh, por los calzones de Dumbledore!

 _-_ ¿¡Fred?!- Preguntó esperanzado.

 _-_ _Hey, Freddie, creo que nos equivocamos de casa, el armario está hablándote_ \- Bromeó la voz en el exterior. Harry casi ríe por puro alivio.

 _-_ ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Sáquenme de una buena vez de aquí!- Pidió.

 _-_ Enseguida, amigo- Contestó George, juraba poder verlo sacando una hebilla de su cabello –Algunos magos dicen que es tonto aprender este tipo de trucos de los muggles…- _'Clank'_ -…pero cuando eres menor…- _'Clank'_ –Yo creo que sirven de mucho- _'Clank'_. Abrió la puerta y un Harry emocionado les saltó arriba.

 _-_ Me han salva…- Pero no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que Ronald Weasley le observaba entre irritado por el cariño de sus hermanos hacia Harry y espantado de ver la pequeña cama y bombilla de luz a la cual Harry debía de llamar habitación. Potter tenía el rostro tan frío que parecía tallado en piedra mientras cerraba con fingida parsimonía la puerta del closet -Te pediría, Weasley, que dejes de ver así a mi cuarto- El chico se puso tan rojo como su pelo, aunque aquello no le impidió preguntar.

 _-_ ¿A eso le llamas cuarto?- El niño que vivió elevó una ceja.

 _-_ Perdona, no veo por qué debería de interesarte, Comadreja- Casi gruñe, sarnoso, pero los gemelos lo agarraron por la cintura y cuello cada uno, como diciendo que aquello debía de terminar; Harry, por otro lado, estaba de acuerdo, juraba que había escuchado un ruido escaleras arriba –Tardaron bastante chicos, creía que moriría a falta de comida- Dijo, pateando suavemente la trampilla de comida para hacer énfasis en sus palabras; Fred y George fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas? Debemos llegar antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos- Harry volvió a abrir la puerta y revisó debajo de la almohada; sacando un baúl y escoba en miniatura.

-Wow, Harry, tienes que contarnos…- Comenzó George.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste sin que te atraparan?- Terminó el otro pelirrojo. Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije a la madre de Blaise si podría ayudarme en unos asuntos y… ¡tarán!-

-Serpientes- Gruñó el pelirrojo menor de forma envidiosa e irritada; sus hermanos le sonrieron.

-Sí, ¡son de lo mejor!- Dijeron a la vez, sacándole una sonrisa a Harry y un nuevo tipo de amargura a Ronald.

-Aunque…- Agregó Fred.

-¡Han mandado cientos de cartas a nosotros preguntando por ti! Rayos, que cuando quieren van más allá de lo molestos- Terminó con un actuado ceño fruncido George. Se escuchó un movimiento desde arriba y Harry se guardó sus cosas en el bolsillo del pijama.

-Debemos irnos- Advirtió –Y no vuelvan a pisar el primer escalón, siempre cruje; ¿cómo nos vamos?- Fingió demencia el Potter, cuando, en realidad, podía escuchar el motor del vehículo que se encontraba afuera; el entrenamiento de Auror le había obligado a ser más cuidadoso y perspicaz ante los sonidos que le rodeaban. Los gemelos sonrieron.

-Esto te va a encantar, Harry- Los cuatro subieron las escaleras puesto que el azabache les había dicho que dormía escaleras arriba en una de sus escasas conversaciones acerca de su familia; pronto, Potter pudo apreciar la pintura turquesa del Ford Águila, pero cuando los gemelos estaban a dos pasos del auto, Ronald cerró la puerta de la habitación muy fuerte.

-¡MAMÁ!-

-¡MALDITO NIÑO!-

Solo Fred, Ronald, George y la mitad de Harry estaban dentro del auto cuando…

-¡POTTEER!- La puerta se abrió de par en par en el momento preciso él en cual Vernon estiraba su obeso brazo para atraparle una pierna. George fue quien le atrapó y lo mandó a los asientos traseros.

Harry, aunque tenía a uno de sus más odiadas personas a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír; ahora era libre.


	3. Weasley's y Lockhart

**N/A:** Se que es pequeño, pero realmente creí que si lo alargaba perdía un poco su gracia xD ¡A leer!

 **P.D:** Muchos preguntaron por qué Ron fue en el viaje en busca de Harry; el cap no lo dice, así que lo aclaro acá. Los gemelos lo chantajearon porque pensaron que Harry no tenía encogido el baúl, también pensaron que vendría Hedwing. Por lo tanto, sí, lo querían usar como mula de carga C:

-o-O-o-O-o-

Llegaron a lo de los Weasley apenas despuntó el sol. La casa estaba tan destartalada y animada como siempre; Harry pudo apreciar algunas gallinas y demás animales correteando en el descuidado jardín antes de aterrizar. Fred y George le sonrieron al mismo tiempo que bajaron del auto.

-Está es nuestra casa- Dijeron –Le pusimos _'La Madriguera'_ , porque…realmente no sabemos por qué- Rieron, Harry ya sentía el gran nudo en el estómago, pero igual les sonrió.

-Ahora- Comenzó un enfurruñado Ron –Más te vale no hacer ni un solo ruido, Potter- Y se calló para abrir la puerta mientras el azabache ponía sus ojos en blanco y los gemelos reían disimuladamente; no llegaron muy dentro de la casa para cuando los tres hermanos adquirieron el tono más pálido que les había visto.

-¡Ah!- Dijo Fred.

-¡Dios mío!- Le secundo George.

-Mamá- Completó Ronald ya con su madre a cuatro pies.

-Buenos días, mamá- Saludó George con una voz y sonrisa que él creía encantadoras.

-¿Saben lo preocupada que he estado?- Preguntó con voz funesta. Harry comenzó a analizarla: su rostro parecía más joven que nunca, su ceño opacado por rabia y ambas manos agarradas de su cintura, en la cual llevaba un delantal estampado por donde se podía ver su varita sobresalir de uno de los bolsillos.

Potter se sintió completamente fuera de lugar e incómodo al instante.

-¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El auto desaparecido… Me he sentido morir, ¿acaso les importa? Un disgusto así jamás me lo dieron ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy…- Siguió gritando.

-Percy el perfecto- Murmuró Fred con reticencia incluso al nombre.

-¡Podrían seguir su ejemplo!- La cosa parecía durar para horas; Molly parecía una desquiciada para cuando se giró hacia él, quien retrocedió varios pasos –Me alegro de verte, Harry, querido, pasa a desayunar- El chico quería decir ' _no, gracias'_ e irse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero los gemelos no le dieron tiempo a nada, arrastrándole hasta la pequeña cocina de los Weasley.

Allí estaba su típico reloj de una sola manecilla, los libros de cocina mágica, y la radio anunciando, en vez de a los desaparecidos, que comenzaba la hora de las brujas, con la cantante Celestina Warbeck. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas, escuchando a la señora Weasley rumiar por lo bajo, antes de que saliera de la cocina y le sirviera de ocho a nueve salchichas.

-No te culpo a ti, Harry- Dijo con sartén en mano –Pero, realmente, cualquiera los podría haber visto volando el cielo con ese coche ilegal-

-¡Estaba nublado, mamá!- Dijo Fred, rodando sus ojos.

-¡No hables con la comida en la boca!- Lo interrumpió ella.

-¡Lo iban a matar de hambre!- Se quejó George.

-¡Tú tampoco!- Gritó, para luego ponerse a rebanar pan, ¿acaso era bipolar como su hija? Y, hablando del diablo, Ginny entró en ese momento a la habitación, agarrando un pedazo de pan, sin darle ni siquiera una mirada.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó mordaz.

-Harry- Sonrió Fred.

-Harry Potter- Dijo alegre George; Ginebra pegó un chillido al verle bien y salió corriendo como un tomate escaleras arriba. Ambos gemelos rieron –Esa es Ginny, nuestra hermana- Dijo luego de parar de reír.

-Está loca por vos; a penas nos escuchó diciendo que vendrías al comenzar las vacaciones, no ha parado de hablar de ti- Dijo George.

-Es toda una molestia- Completó Ronald. Terminaron de comer su desayuno en paz, pero, antes de poder ir a acostarse arriba, Molly Weasley los detuvo.

-Ah no, ninguno de ustedes podrá ir a descansar hasta que vea todo el jardín libre de gnomos; excepto tú, Harry, tú puedes ir si quieres- Dijo, Harry, harto de las preferencias, negó.

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley, iré a ayudar- Dijo.

-Oh, querido llámame Molly- Harry no quería hacerlo, y pareció que sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

-Déjalo, mamá, es un Slytherin, les gusta ser formales y toda esa basura- Rió George, la señora Weasley no parecía de acuerdo, pero aún así, asintió.

Desgnomizar el jardín les costó un rato, aunque el trabajo era simple: tenías que agarrar al gnomo por los pies, girarlo hasta que esté realmente mareado y tirarlo bien lejos. Antes de que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta, el señor Weasley ya estaba en la casa. Este pareció adorarle, pero Harry no podía sino sentirse como un bloque de nervios y nauseas alrededor de toda esa familia; por fin, luego de un día exhaustivo, fue al dormitorio de los gemelos a dormir.

-Este es nuestro cuarto- Dijo George.

Era un cuarto chico, con tres camas, los acolchados tenían manchas de colores, seguramente por las pociones y explosiones que se tomaban parte en el cuarto. Tenían posters mágicos de diferentes equipos de Quidditch pegados en las paredes, junto con distintos pergaminos y listas, todas llenas con notas marginales y borrones; el color del cuarto era neutral, no todo naranja como el de Ronald, Harry sonrió.

-La tercera cama generalmente la usa Jordan- Habló Fred, refiriéndose a Lee, su amigo de Hogwarts –Pero este año no viene, así puedes dormir ahí- Harry agrandó sus cosas y se puso el pijama. Antes de dormir, Harry recibió una severa charla de parte de los gemelos sobre los Dursley.

-En serio, Harry, sabes que no somos aguafiestas como Percy, pero tú familia es realmente un asco-

-Lo sé, lo sé; ya veré qué hacer con ellos- Prometió por quinta vez.

Silencio.

-Y Harry…-

-¿Sí, Fred?-

-Contéstale a los Slytherins, ¡nos volverán locos!- Terminó George, los tres rieron a carcajadas, ya habiendo visto la pila de cartas que ellos recibían por día.

Los días, a pesar de ser torturosos en cada comida donde Harry debía de estar con toda la familia, pasaron con rapidez. Fred, George y Harry desaparecían de la casa en las mañanas a jugar con la Nimbus o inspeccionar los prados, volvían a la tarde a tomar el té y volvían a desaparecer en el cuarto de los gemelos, donde hacían miles de mezclas y explosiones hasta el atardecer. Pronto fue tiempo de ir a comprar las cosas del colegio, la lista había llegado el día anterior:

' _Los estudiantes de segundo año necesitarán:_

 _-El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 2_ , de Miranda Goshawk.

 _-Recreo con la banshee_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _-Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _-Vacaciones con las brujas_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _-Travesías con los monstruos_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _-Viajes con los vampiros_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _-Paseos con los hombres lobos_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _-Un año con el Yeti_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart.'

Harry había quedado con los Slytherin en el Callejón Diagon y le aplastaron a penas le vieron.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, NOS PEGASTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!- Le zarandeaba Pansy; Draco le miró con ojos helados que hicieron que se encogiera en su lugar.

-¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?- Dijo.

-Es que, el elfo…mi familia…el…el… ¡el pastel!- Harry tartamudeaba sin parar, sin poder terminar ni una frase; sus amigos estallaron en risas, no podía con esto.

-¡Por Dios, Harry! Hubieras visto tu cara al escuchar hablar a Draco- Dijo Blaise –Pero, ya, ¿por qué no contestabas?- Harry les contó todo sin revelar el nombre de Dobby, mientras hacían sus compras. Discutieron sobre la amenaza hasta llegar a Flourish y Blotts. Había una cola enorme saliendo del lugar, Harry vio a lo lejos la mano de Hermione llamándoles.

-Por aquí- Granger le abrazó antes de presentarle a sus padres; los demás Slytherin, siendo el orgullo de Harry por dos minutos, se presentaron cortésmente ante los dos muggles y volvieron con cuidado a la fila. Todo había estado relativamente bien hasta que Lockhart, quien estaba firmando autógrafos, le notó en el lugar.

-¿No será el famoso Harry Potter?- Preguntó con su voz atronadora. Llevaba una túnica turquesa, combinando con sus ojos celestes, y su cabello era rubio y ondulado. Bajó de la tarima, llegando hasta Harry, quien estaba rodeado de sus amigos, quienes parecían intentar protegerlo de las cámaras de los periodistas; incluso Pansy, fan de la belleza de Lockhart, llevaba su ceño fruncido.

Su próximo profesor le agarró del brazo, aunque no pudo tirar muy lejos de él, ya que Draco le sostenía del otro.

-Bien, muy bien; no quedaremos aquí- Y le sonrió deslumbrante a los fotógrafos, que los habían rodeado sin perder tiempo –Sonríe Harry, nos merecemos la primera plana-

Harry quería salir ya de allí, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Gilderoy le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

–Damas y caballeros- Pidió silencio -¡Qué extraordinario momento! ¡El momento ideal para que anuncie algo que me he estado guardando por un tiempo! Harry no tenía idea de que en breve iba a recibir mucho más de mí que un simple libro: _El Encantador_. ¡Sí, damas y caballeros, tengo el placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que desde este mes de septiembre asumiré el puesto del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!- Hubo aplausos y vitoreos, mientras un ayudante le daba todos los libros de Lockhart allí mismo; Harry, harto de aquello, le dio los libros a Neville.

-Tenlos tú, yo iré a comprar los míos- Y así fue, Potter salió lo más deprisa posible de aquel lugar, diciendo a sus amigos que los esperaba afuera; no esperaba chocarse contra…

-Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho- Dijo, inclinándose un poco como saludo, su rostro era de piedra mientras miraba a un serio Harry –Ehm…Draco está adentro si es que lo busca- Sugirió.

-Potter-

-¿Si?-

-Aléjate de mi hijo- Advirtió; Harry frunció el ceño, llenándose de furia.

-Lo siento, señor, pero usted no es nadie para guiar mi vida privada ni la amistad que tengo con su hijo, así que, déjeme decirle de la manera más cortes que puedo, que sus palabras y acciones puede metérselas por donde le quepan- Y rojo de furia y vergüenza, terminó con un simple –Si me disculpa, dígale a Draco que los espero en Fortescue, gracias- Oh, le hubiera encantado darse la vuelta y ver la cara de estupefacción en Lucius, pero aquello le sacaría la gracia; mejor esperar a que Draco le cuente.


	4. Un Viaje en Auto

**N/A:** DIOS! Les he hecho esperar DEMASIADO –sorry, bitches C:- Novedades: EMPEZARON MIS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO –loveeveryonerightnow-, me voy el jueves al campo, pero no pienso dejar de escribir y terminé la 10 tempo de Supernatural, alguien ve acá Supernatural? OuO Bue, ¡a leer y saludos!

-o-O-o-O-o-

El gallinero; ahí era donde Harry ahora se encontraba arrodillado frente al gallo de los Weasley que lo miraba curioso.

-Vamos, amigo, necesito que cantes- Dijo, agarrando su cabeza con su mano libre. En el Callejón Diagon había encontrado este artefacto, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Bueno, el tema era que el tubo de metal que Harry tenía en su mano izquierda atrapaba sonidos del exterior para reproducirlos luego, pero el maldito de Philip, el gallo, no quería cantar.

" _Cloh, cloh, cloh…"_

-Oh, sí; tú ríete nomás- Dijo molesto -¡Por favor! ¡Canta! Te daré más comida si es necesario-

-¿Crees que por fin se ha vuelto loco?- Escuchó a George de fondo, riéndose tanto como el estúpido gallo.

-Ja, ja; puedo escucharlos, ¿saben?- Rumió, levantándose del suelo de paja.

-Entonces, cuéntanos…-

-¿Por qué rayos le hablas a Philip?- Preguntó Fred.

-Un experimento- Mintió.

-Claro- Rodó los ojos uno de los pelirrojos hermanos -¿Podemos hacer algo por tu experimento antes de que tengamos que irnos a la estación? Mamá está hecha un torbellino, intentando no olvidarse nada y todo eso- Harry miró al gallo, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Si pueden hacer que el gallo cante, se los agradecería- Fred y George se miraron con una sonrisa, sonándose los dedos con gracia.

-Déjanos eso a nosotros.

-Ven aquí; gallito, gallito, gallito- Harry le sonrió satisfecho al maldito animal; ya vería él.

-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, vámonos- Dijo Molly Weasley, rodeada de baúles y lechuzas; Harry se removió incómodo.

-Señora Weasley-

-¿Si, querido?- No podía parar de mover sus manos y pies de un lado a otro.

-Quería…ehm…quería saber si podría ir por Red Fluu; tengo…-

-¿Le tienes miedo al auto?- Preguntó Ronald riéndose de su desgracia.

-¡Claro que no!- Y era cierto, pero sabía que terminaría teniendo que ir con el menor de los Weasley en el auto a Hogwarts si iba por la estación; en cambio, podía intentar ir por Fluu, no sabía si Dobby la había cerrado.

-Lo siento, cielo, se nos han acabado los polvos- Los gemelos lo miraron extrañados mientras subían al auto, pero no preguntaron nada; a veces era mejor así.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡CRASH!

La estación estaba bastante llena y el choque de carritos contra la muralla llamó bastante la atención.

-¿¡Qué es lo que hiciste, Potter?!- Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido y frotándose un brazo.

-No hice nada, Weasley-

-¡Claro que…!-

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Preguntó un guardia de seguridad atraído por el golpe.

-Perdí el control del carro, lo siento- Le dijo el niño entre dientes –Voy a esperar a tus padres en el auto; después de todo, tienen que venir por él- Y ahí fue cuando Potter maldijo mientras al otro chico se le iluminaba la cara.

-¡El auto!- Oh, genial, ¿es que nunca había ningún adulto presente cuando se necesita?

Luego trago aún más grueso al recordar que ahora Severus era su Jefe de Casa.

OH DIOS, IBA A MATARLE.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban volando más de media hora en pleno silencio. Esta vez, Harry se había asegurado de que el encantamiento desilusionador estuviera presente incluso antes de despegar. El estómago del más alto interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Potter?- Dijo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Ronald manoseó el manubrio nervioso, sus ojos saltaban desde el tren de Hogwarts al cielo repleto de nubes cada dos segundos.

-Tengo hambre-

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que te aplauda o qué?- Ronald sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad suficiente para hacer que el auto tuviera un par de turbulencias por el movimiento del manubrio.

-Cabrón incluso en estos momentos, ¿eh? Te detesto, Potter, pero no planeo morirme de hambre; busca en los asientos traseros, deje una bolsa de dulces- Harry elevó sus cejas -¡Vamos, rayos! Si los buscas te daré un par y todo- El chico de la cicatriz negó.

-No, gracias; he aguantado más de una tarde sin comer, no quiero ni te daré tus mugrosos caramelos- Le contestó con amargura.

-Entonces sostén esto por un minuto- Y, demostrando toda la locura y testarudez Gryffindor, soltó el manubrio para luego darse la vuelta a buscar en el asiento trasero; Harry se había apresurado a agarrar el manubrio, sin embargo, el salto que dio el auto había hecho que Ronald pateara el botón de invisibilidad, haciéndole fallar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Es que con semejante cabeza no tienes cerebro?!- El azabache sentía el corazón en la garganta y un ligero zumbido en los oídos de la rabia.

Harry vio cómo se les iba el encantamiento y comenzó a maldecir.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Snape va a matarme!- Ronald rodó los ojos con la boca repleta de golosinas.

-Ñon…- Tragó –Snape jamás les dice nada- Dijo resentido.

-¡JA! En público no dirá nada- Ya estaban a punto de caer en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero…

 _¡ZAM!_

El auto dio una vuelta en el aire, para luego enterrarse en el barro al lado del Sauce Boxeador.

-MIERDA-

-MI VARITA-

-SAL DEL AUTO Y CORRE, IMBÉCIL- Le gritó Harry, ya fuera y escapando de las ramas del árbol.

 _¡PUM!_

Una rama calló en el techo del auto y Ronald todavía no salía.

Varita, varita, varita.

-Puta madre, ¿¡dónde rayos está?!-

 _¡ZAMB!_

-SAL DEL MALDITO AUTO, WEASLEY-

-¡VA A APLASTARME!- Harry maldijo a todos los pelirrojos existidos y por haber, hasta que por fin la encontró.

 _¡PLAF!_

 _-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUM!-_

Harry corrió al auto; tenía poco tiempo. Agarró a su compañero de escuela al mismo tiempo que el auto expulsaba las maletas como si fueran basura. Chequeó al pelirrojo, no había heridas de gravedad, pero se había desmayado de la impresión.

Arrastró al pelirrojo y el equipaje hacia la entrada, sabía que del equipaje se encargarían los elfos, lo que le preocupaba era Filch; dejó al Weasley en el pasillo, contra una pared y corrió al baño.

' _Ugh, estás roñoso'_ Comentó su reflejo.

-Mira quién habla- Harry se limpió y cambió al uniforme con ayuda de magia; luego se colocó la máscara de seriedad típica de los Slytherin, el bullicio del gran comedor llegaba incluso hasta allí.

Salió del baño. Ronald ya no estaba en el pasillo y en las mesas de las distintas Casas se servía el postre; los primeros en llegar a él fueron los gemelos.

-¡Merlín, Harry!-

-En verdad, una magnifica entrada- Completó George, pero sus sonrisas no llegaban a sus ojos y Harry sabía que querían saber qué había pasado.

-Les explicó mañana, ¿sí?- Asintieron.

-Aunque, tendrás que explicarles a ellos-

-Lo sé- Suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Harry Potter!-

-¿¡Dónde rayos te metiste?!-

-¡Nunca aprenderás! ¿No?-

Esos fueron un par de los variados gritos que tuvo que escuchar antes de poder sentarse a un lado de Draco, el único que no había dicho nada y apretaba sus labios con fuerza seguramente para no soltar palabra.

El chico les explicó rápidamente lo que había sucedido…

-Entonces arrastre a Weasley adentro del castillo y fui a arreglarme al baño de acá abajo antes de que alguien sospechara de algo-

-¡Ese chico sí que es un idiota!- Fueron un par de comentarios así hasta que saltaron a otro tema.

Harry se sobresaltó al sentir la cálida mano de Draco en la suya y se sorprendió aún más cuando entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

-Sólo…que no se te haga una costumbre, ¿quieres?- Harry le dio un apretón al agarre.

-Claro-


	5. Los pequeños Problemas

**N/A:** Okay, sisi, soy una mierda, lo sé, lo sé… PERO VOLVÍ C: Y para recompensarlos, el siguiente cap va a salir en esta semana y va a ser un pequeño corto en el que se ve como Harry convence a Draco de perdonarlo; CON DRARRY Y TODO, BITCHES C:

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry no había podido servirse nada de la mesa de postres, ya que sintió la fría mirada de Snape perforarle la nuca y tuvo que darse la vuelta.

-Señor Potter- Casi gruñó; hace mucho que no le gruñía a Harry por lo que este no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, separando su mano de la de Draco, creando un leve ceño fruncido en el último chico –A mi oficina-

Harry no agachó su cabeza, pero su visión tampoco se alejo mucho del suelo o las paredes; por alguna razón, se sentía muy mal del estómago repentinamente. Lo identificó como culpa una vez que llegaron a la oficina.

-Pasa, Potter- Harry no discutió, sabía que hacerlo solo empeoraría a las cosas; Snape se sentó donde le correspondía. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que el profesor lo mirara con un fijo desdén –Potter-

-¿Si, señor?- Dijo algo quedo.

-¿Recuerda el año pasado…cuando me dijo que usted no era igual que su ro…que su padre?- Preguntó fríamente.

-Sí, señor-

-¿Crees que eso es cierto?- A Harry se le hizo tripas el corazón.

-Sigo con la misma opinión que hace un año…señor- Severus pareció llenarse de furia, pero pronto se reprimió.

-Entonces…- Siseó -¿Me podrías explicar por qué has hecho semejante entrada si no es para fanfarronear? ¿O es que tengo que expulsarte?-

-¡El Weasley no…!-

-Ronald Weasley es Gryffindor, yo no me encargo de _su_ castigo; me encargo del _tuyo_ \- Harry suspiró contra su voluntad -¿Y bien?-

Harry le contó lo sucedido de forma algo recortada, pero con todos los hechos.

-¿No podrías haber enviado una lechuza?- Preguntó Severus, lógicamente; Harry negó.

-Yo le había pedido a Blaise que cuidara de ella hasta que nos encontráramos en el tren. Verá, mi familia no acepta ninguna clase de cosas que tengan que ver con mi…magia, por no usar sus palabras; ellos no me dejarían liberar o atender a mi lechuza como se debe. Por otro lado, Weasley no tiene lechuza; sino que una rata- Severus asintió.

-No voy a expulsarte, Harry- Dijo luego de deliberar –Es obvio que la acción precipitada la tomó el Weasley; aunque voy a tener que ponerte un castigo; luego te enviaré algo que hacer. Por el momento, ve a tu dormitorio- Harry le saludó y se fue bastante satisfecho.

La sonrisita se le borró en el camino a Slytherin; para comenzar, tenía hambre, no tenía la clave de la pared falsa que resguardaba Slytherin y estaba seguro de que Draco no le hablaría por los primeros días. Pasó la mano por su pelo de forma algo desesperada.

-Déjate esos cabellos de una vez, que ya de por sí parece un nido de caranchos- Escuchó, su mirada se suavizó al ver a Draco fuera de la entrada.

-Hola- Le sonrió, pero el Malfoy no iba a ceder tan fácil.

-Estoy aquí para decirte que la clave es _'Draconus Blanco'_ , ni creas que no estoy enojado contigo- La pared se abrió y ambos entraron.

-Oh, vamos; no estuvo tan mal-

-Ya suenas como Gryffindor-

-Hey, hey; ahí me has hecho trizas- Jugueteó, intentando hacer sonreír a su rubio –Soy más atractivo que un Gryffindor-

-También más idiota-

-¿Acabas de admitir que soy atractivo? Me has hecho el día- Rió.

-¡Tenemos doce años! ¡No sé lo que dije!- Farfulló todo rojo, entrando a su cuarto; Harry le siguió de cerca y muy contento.

-Si quieres, puedo repetírtelo-

-Cállate, Potter- Harry rió justo cuando la luz se apagaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El día amaneció de un tono gris y apagado. Draco no estaba en el cuarto cuando Harry se despertó, por lo que Harry confirmó su teoría de que el rubio estaría enojado por un tiempo; ya haría algo con eso. Por el momento, el azabache subió a desayunar en el momento justo cuando entraban las lechuzas y no pudo evitar una risita cuando, pasando por la mesa de Gryffindor, Errol cayó en picada sobre la taza de Hermione.

-Potter- Siseó Ronald Weasley al escucharle; tenía un corte en la mejilla vendado y cara de pocos amigos –Sal de mi vista antes de que te haga pedazos- Harry alzó las cejas, mirándolo de arriba abajo y chasqueando la lengua.

-No, no, no. ¿Con esa pinta? ¿Y esos modales?- Molestó, fingiendo indignación –Yo solo pasaba cuando tu destartalada lechuza cayó de los cielos con… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Howler! Debe ser mi día de buena suerte- Rodó sus ojos con malicia al ver como el otro empalidecía al ver el sobre rojo.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres?- Para su sorpresa, fue una molesta Hermione Granger quien lo enfrentó –A Ronald lo encontraron desmayado, en el medio de un pasillo; _completamente solo_ \- Okay, Harry entendía que se enojara por haber llegado en el auto, pero, ¿indignarse porque dejó al pelirrojo solo en el pasillo? ¡Pamplinas! Él sabía que Filch lo encontraría antes de cinco minutos, no iba a disculparse.

Con esa mentalidad, chasqueó la lengua y dijo un escueto _"mira vos; el dato del día"_ , antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin; carcajeándose con los demás cuando la voz de la señora Weasley estalló en el Comedor.

"… _ROBAR EL AUTO, NO ME HUBIERA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN, ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPE, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR LO QUE PASAMOS TU PADRE Y YO AL VER QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA. ¡Y LUEGO LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE…!"_

Los gritos retumbaban diez veces más fuertes que los normales y cubiertos, platos y copas se sacudían al ritmo de la voz. Weasley estaba que se moría de vergüenza.

"… _NO TE CRÍAMOS PARA ESTO. HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAN HABERSE MATADO, ¿¡QUÉ DIRÁN LOS GEMELOS DE QUE CASI MATAS A SU AMIGO, EH?! ¡UNA VERGÜENZA! AHORA ESTARÁN INVESTIGANDO A TU PADRE POR CULPA TUYA; Y SI VUELVES A HACER LA MÁS MÍNIMA TRAVESURA, TE SACARÉ DEL COLEGIO"_

Hubo un silencio y algunas risas antes de que el barrullo regresara al Gran Comedor y Snape comenzara a repartir los horarios correspondientes. Slytherin tenía Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns, el único profesor fantasma, con los Ravenclaw a primera hora; no era un horario entretenido, pero, ¿desde cuándo los lunes eran entretenidos?

Harry se alegró al saber que Lockhart estaría molestando a la profesora Sprout aquella mañana y él, estando del otro lado de los terrenos, no lo vería; su sonrisa cayó cinco minutos antes de que su primera clase terminara.

Todo había estado tan aburrido como solo Binns podría lograr hacer con tres palabras, Potter había estado escribiendo en el margen del pergamino de Draco para intentar sacarle una sonrisa y que dejase de fingir estar enojado con él; a diez segundos de rendirse, Gilderoy tocó el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro y sus rizos oro perfectamente peinados. El fantasma parecía perturbado de que alguien hubiese frenado su perorata y varios alumnos habían elevado la cabeza para ver qué sucedía.

-Oh, ¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo… Profesor Binns, lamentó interrumpir su clase, ¿pero cree que puede excluir a Harry de sus últimos minutos? Gracias- No había esperado respuesta, solo había irrumpido en la clase, tirado todos los pergaminos y plumas de Harry dentro de su mochila y arrastrado a este último fuera; dejándole tiempo solo de intercambiar una mirada confundida con sus amigos.

Una vez fuera, el azabache frenó al farsante y se soltó de su agarre con gentileza, pero de forma definitiva.

-Profesor Lockhart, creo que no es aceptable sacarme de mis clases de esa manera- Dijo elocuentemente –Debería de volver- El rizado le observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Harry, Harry, Harry- Sus blancos dientes brillaban al mover su cabeza de un lado al otro ante el reflejo del sol –Cuando oí…por supuesto que fue mi culpa, claro; tan tonto que me hubiera golpeado a mi mismo- Se carcajeó solo.

-Mire, creo que malentendió…- Lockhart lo cortó.

-Por supuesto que no. Harry, Harry, Harry; yo te comprendo. Viste la foto conmigo en la portada del diario y no pudiste hacer más que querer más de aquello. ¡Ay, el gusano de la fama! Pero jamás estuve tan impresionado; ¡llegar a Hogwarts en un coche volador! Enseguida supe el por qué. Es natural que…-

-No- Cortó él –Usted se equivoca; pero, como dijo, es natural que lo haga- El timbre sonó en ese momento, Lockhart estaba boquiabierto; claro que se recompuso con rapidez al ver cómo los estudiantes comenzaban a salir –Ahora, si me disculpa, me esperan- Harry dio media vuelta y escapó de allí con toda la rapidez que le dieron sus cortas piernas; a veces realmente odiaba ser chico.

No sabía si lo que acababa de hacer había sido lo correcto; como tampoco sabía de la retorcida sonrisa que formó Lockhart al verlo partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vuelo con Hufflepuff estuvo bien y llegó a plantar las mandrágoras de forma satisfactoria en la tercera hora, feo recordatorio de lo que se aproximaba, antes de tener que ir a almorzar. Allí le llegó un pergamino de Severus, avisándole que su castigo sería junto a Gilderoy-el-creepy-campanante-Lockhart porque el Weasley ya había sido asignado a lustrar la Sala de Trofeos con Filch.

Harry gruñó y luego de comer se dirigió al patio con Blaise y Pansy; Theo había ido a la biblioteca y Draco quería cambiar las cosas dentro de su mochila antes de que tuvieran que ir a Defensa, su próxima hora, cómo no.

Estaban en una buena conversación acerca de lo aberrantes que eran las mandrágoras bebé y Quidditch cuando Harry divisó a un nervioso, pequeño y castaño Colin Creevey con su cámara en mano a poca distancia; parecía temblar de la emoción y Harry respiró hondo, jurándose y rejurandose que no debía ser cruel con el niño.

-¿Me…Me dejas, Harry? Soy…Soy Colin Creevey- Dijo casi sin aliento –E-E-Estoy en Gryffindor-

-Piérdete- Le dijo Parkinson, pero Harry negó y le sonrió un poco incómodo al niño.

-No le hagas caso a esta bruja. Bueno, Colin Creevey de Gryffindor, ¿qué quieres?- Preguntó lo más amable que pudo; Blaise hacia lo posible por no desternillarse de risa y, gracias a lo obvio que parecía, Creevey se puso el doble de nervioso y casi resbala al dar un tentativo paso a adelante.

-¿Yo podría…quiero decir…me dejas…que te saque una foto?- Preguntó levantando su cámara –Con ella podré demostrarle a mi hermano que te he visto- Explicó, acercándose un poco más –Sé todo sobre ti. Me lo han contado todo. Cómo sobreviviste al Innombrable cuando intentó matarte y a su ataque el año pasado y todo eso; tu cicatriz en forma de rayo y…y…cómo acabaste en Slytherin, pe-pero yo sé que…que eso no es tan malo- Ahora Harry se permitió sonreír de verdad; era bueno que otros Gryffindor empezaran a ver eso también.

-Gracias…supongo- El chico pareció agarrar un poco más de confianza.

-Si… ¿es algo loco no? Yo no sabía que las cosas que hacia eran magia. Mi padre es lechero y también se sorprendió mucho. Así que me dedico a sacar fotos y enviarlas a casa; ¿quizá uno de tus amigos puede sacarnos una, así aparecería contigo? ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?-

-¿Ahora firmas fotos?- Ronald Weasley se había parado detrás de Colin, unos contrariados Seamus y Dean estaban a su lado.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Colin de Gryffindor- Le guiñó un ojo Blaise al niño –No quieres que te repudien por hablar con nosotros-

-Eso no tiene sentido; el único que tiene algo con Harry en Gryffindor es Ronald y algunos de últimos años por el Quidditch. Es solo un envidioso-

-Cállate, Creevey-

-¿Ahora manipulas chiquillos, Weasley?- Draco había aparecido con Crabbe y Goyle a cada lado.

-Tú también, Malfoy-

-¿¡A quién crees que…?!- Pero Harry fue silenciado por una voz cantarina tras suyo.

-¿Alguien dijo algo de firmar autógrafos?- Preguntó el profesor, pasando en demasiado cómodo brazo por los hombros de Harry – ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar! ¡Vamos, Creevey, sácanos una juntos! Mejor dos celebridades que una- Colin sacó la foto con algo de reticencia.

Lockhart arrastró a Harry hasta su clase después de advertirles a todos que vuelvan a las suyas.

-Solo un consejo, Harry; no creo que a esta altura de tu carrera debas de firmar fotos, puede verse egocéntrico. Algún día ya llegaras al punto en que cargaras fotos contigo para todos lados, como me pasa a mi- Sonrió. Harry agradecía que en todos sus años nunca se le había subido la fama a la cabeza de aquella forma.

Entraron a la clase y Gilderoy comenzó a explicar lo básico de banshee's, dándole un guiño de vez en cuando a Harry que le deban muy mala espina. Al final decidió tomar un examen sorpresa con preguntas como: '¿Cuál es el color preferido de Gilderoy Lockhart?', '¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?' o como la pregunta 54: '¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart y cuál sería su regalo ideal?'. A Harry casi y comenzaba a tener arcadas.

Cuando liberó a los duendecillos de Cornualles, Harry corrió lo más rápido a la salida y agradeció no estar a la vista de Lockhart cuando este eligió a Ronald, Hermione y Patil para encargarse de los que quedaban.

Aún así, no fue una clase satisfactoria.


	6. Beso y Chocolates

**N/A:** DIOS! JAMÁS CREÍ QUE IBA A SALIR ASÍ; SOY UN PELIGRO! Disfruten (7ouo)7

-o-O-o-O-o-

No iba a ser fácil convencer a Draco de que se olvidara sobre la llegada en el auto de los Weasley. Ya de por sí, todos en Slytherin sabían cuánto desaprobaba el rubio que él terminase involucrado en situaciones de riesgo, y cuántas veces el chico le había regañado por meterse en ellas; pero Harry guardaba pequeñas esperanzas dentro de sí.

Había planeado todo un día a complacer a Draco lo más posible: primero, Harry le despertaría con un picnic en el cuarto, había hablado con un par de elfos para que apareciesen la comida bien temprano en la habitación que compartían. Luego, había pedido el campo de Quidditch a Severus para poder practicar y jugar un rato; él sabía que Malfoy quería presentarse como Cazador aquel año, incluso si no pasaba, quería hacer la prueba para que le estuvieran considerando como suplente.

Después, comerían junto al Lago Negro y, como final, Harry había pedido a uno de los chicos de quinto si le podría traer algunos chocolates de Honeydukes y una carta mágica que tiraba pequeños fuegos artificiales al abrirla, escribiendo con ellos _"Perdón"_ en el aire.

Sería excelente.

Oh bueno, lo hubiera sido si Draco no se hubiera levantado antes que él…

-¿Harry? …¿Ha-rry? …¡POTTER!- Terminó gritando en su oído.

-¿Hmmm?- Remoloneó un poco en la cama, sabiéndose demacrado y con los cabellos desarreglados para cualquier dirección.

-¡Vamos! Al parecer, los elfos te trajeron un regalo- Dijo, apuntando a la bandeja de plata rellena de sándwiches y dos enormes vasos de jugo de calabaza.

-Hm- Draco rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no tenía caso razonar con el azabache a tan tempranas horas.

-Voy al Gran Comedor con Theo- Habló, terminando de ubicar bien su túnica; Harry pareció saltar con un brinco de la cama.

-¡No! ¡No puedes!- Gritó, todo de corrido. Malfoy elevó una elegante ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? Esto por qué…-

-Es demasiada comida…digo…es mucha para mí solo; podrías acompañarme si quieres- Intentó poner un argumento válido, pero nada parecía de realmente importancia; quizás debió de haberle mencionado al rubio sobre su día planeado.

-¿Y si no?- Preguntó el otro chico, se notaba a leguas que disfrutaba del sufrimiento del niño-que-vivió; al menos en estos momentos.

- _Por favor,_ Draco…- El mencionado rompió su mueca por una cálida sonrisa, labios apenas estirados hacia arriba.

-Claro- Contestó, sentándose a su lado en la cama que compartían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No fue difícil convencer a Draco de ir al campo de Quidditch, cosa que Harry agradeció, pues no podía imaginarse tironeando del chico de un lado a otro de Hogwarts. Si bien Malfoy era un buen buscador, capaz de tener largos y entretenidos partidos con el anterior Auror, era un excelente Cazador; a Potter no le sorprendería que si él hubiese estado como Cazador en partidos de anteaño, Slytherin le habría ganado a Gryffindor con facilidad teniendo o no a Harry.

Por el momento, había jugado ya una partida en la cual ambos fueron Buscadores y está era la tercera partida en donde jugaban a meter 60 puntos.

Para el mediodía estaban jadeantes, acalorados y muertos de risa por las extrañas piruetas que habían mantenido en el aire.

-Te mueves como bailarina, Potter- Harry bufó; una sonrisa en su rostro y le dio a Draco un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

-También podrías mejorar tu técnica, princesa- Le molestó; ahora fue Draco quien empujó ligeramente a Harry y llegaron al Lago Negro así, entre empujones y risas.

Un golpe, particularmente fuerte, de parte del rubio, terminó con Harry dentro del agua helada y Draco se rió tanto que se dobló sobre su estómago y tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima; Harry sonrió de lado, estirando una mano para que le ayudara a salir, el otro chico negó con gracia.

-No voy a caer con eso- Potter sonrió de manera más grande y brillante, lanzándose sobre el Malfoy, cayendo ambos al agua; Draco se estremeció mientras Harry rió fuertemente –Ya vas a ver-

Forcejearon un tiempo en el agua, tirándose contra el líquido mutuamente; los dos terminaron exhaustos, apoyados contra la manta que Harry había preparado y el tronco de un grueso árbol.

No era, por lejos, lo que Harry había planeado, pero al ver los luminosos ojos grises de Draco saludarle con el mismo brillo amistoso y feliz tras sus parpados no pudo evitar sonreír; inconscientemente, había llevado una de sus manos a la mejilla ajena, acariciando con su pulgar. Para cuando se enteró de lo que hacía, era muy tarde.

Draco le miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par y rojo como tomate; sus ojos plata bajaron a los labios rosas de Harry y subieron a sus ojos verdes.

¿Estaría bien hacer lo que tenía en mente?

Eran unos críos; ¿pero no pasaba esto cuando se era chico?

¿Cuándo empezabas a diferenciar el cambio de las cosas, de los distintos tratos?

¿Cuándo se era lo suficientemente grande?

Y sin darse cuenta, Harry se inclinó adelante.

Todo estaba perdido, pero sus labios se habían tocado.

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de aquel… _momento_ ; se habían separado con gran rapidez, ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro o a decir nada más que el escueto _"Lo siento"_ de Harry a penas se separaron hasta el fin de la comida.

-Yo creo que debería…-

-Sí…yo igual…-

-Nos… ¿nos vemos?-

-Claro, si…nos… Nos vemos…en la noche…-

-Sí…-

-…Sí-

DIOS QUÉ RAYOS HABÍA HECHO.

SE MORIRÍA.

LO DECAPITARÍAN.

DEBERÍA DE ENCONTRAR UN BUEN HOYO EN EL CUAL METERSE; UNO DONDE CUPIESE TODA SU IDIOTEZ.

DIOS, MERLÍN Y MORGANA.

AHHHHHHHH.

No, no sufría una crisis, claro que no…No, ¿no? ¿¡NO!?

Harry tironeó de su cabello y corrió al castillo; debía de encontrarse con Anderson, un chico de cuarto que le traería las cosas para Draco.

HAY DIOS.

-.-.-.-.-

Malas noticias.

Anderson había caído enfermo y no había estado levantado para cuando los grupos se dirigieron a Hogsmeade y Harry estaba TAN jodido, pero no podía llegar a la noche sin nada en manos.

Con ese pensamiento y con la hora de la cena sobre los talones, Harry recurrió a Pansy para conseguir los chocolates y manualidades para la tarjeta.

Cuando Draco llegó a la habitación luego de la cena, se encontró con un Harry dormido arriba de la cama, esperándole; caja de chocolates semicomidos y la pequeña tarjeta llena de brillantina, borrosos colores, pegamento y colores; un gran "PERDÓN" en el centro, debajo estaba dibujado más a al mamarracho el auto de los Weasley y la misma comadreja con ojos como cruces.

Draco sonrió contra su voluntad.

Le quitó con suavidad los zapatos a Harry y le arropó, acostándose a su lado y dejando que le envolviera de forma inconsciente con sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, no había chocolates, Draco le había perdonado y el beso estaba olvidado.


	7. Logros y Huracanes

**N/A:** Tarde siglos lo sé, lo sé! ;A; Es cortito, pero espero que con semejante final estén satisfechos. ¡Ah! Lo que quería decir con eso de "el beso olvidado" no era que lo olvidan literalmente, es como un acuerdo de que fue un momento de debilidad del cual no se va a hablar en un futuro cercano. ¡A leer! *Por favor, no me maten cuando terminen de leer*(/ouo)/

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry estaba tan eufórico como Draco. ¡El rubio había presentado una prueba ante Flint para ser Cazador y lo había logrado! Lo iban a dejar como suplente por un tiempo para mejorar su química con el resto del equipo, pero eso no importaba; Harry estaba seguro de que jugaría oficialmente con el equipo en poco tiempo.

Lucius había estado tan complacido con su entrada al equipo de Slytherin que poco le había afectado que fuera Cazador y les había regalado a todos la Nimbus 2001, la cual Harry había rechazado con cordialidad; Draco le había dicho que su padre había sonreído de lado ante esto, parecía que Harry, contra todo pronóstico, le caía bastante bien.

Por otro lado, estaba bastante harto del narcisista de Lockhart; Harry trataba de escapar de él, pero cada vez que terminaba DCAO el profesor pasaba un innecesario brazo por sus hombros y comenzaba la enorme cháchara de patrañas. Lo peor de todo era lo que el cuerpo de Gilderoy revelaba sin darse cuenta, todo ese tacto innecesario y, a veces, hasta indebido… Harry había visto muchos casos y personas aborrecibles en su vida y en su trabajo como Auror; reconocía un interés sexual no correspondido cuando lo veía y le perturbaba que este hombre pudiera llegar a tales extremos.

Otro que lo perseguía era el pequeño Collin Creevey. No era tan molesto como en otros años, tenía algo de cuidado cuando estaba alrededor por terror hacia otros Slytherin que a veces se acercaban a ellos; Blaise parecía adorarlo y le seguía el juego al niño cada vez que podía; Draco y Theo tenían teorías completas sobre su comportamiento que hacían reír a Pansy todo el tiempo.

Siguiendo el tema, Flint les había dicho que hoy practicarían y entrenarían a Draco para que comenzara a adaptarse a jugar con el resto del equipo, así que se juntaron con los demás chicos del equipo y se encaminaron hacia el campo. Grane fue el entrecejo de Harry al ver que los Gryffindor habían empezado a jugar; no le gustaba como se desenvolverían las cosas.

Oliver Wood, con toda su aura de mastodonte de hombros anchos, bajo tan rápido de su escoba que se balanceo al querer bajar y casi se cae; Fred, George y Stayce McPeerson le siguieron. Harry estaba asombrado, deben de estar muy desesperados para dejar todavía a McPeerson con el puesto de Buscadora.

-¡Flint!- Le gritó Wood al capitán -¡Nos hemos levantado a propósito! ¡Nos toca el campo! ¡Pueden irse!- Flint le sonrió de lado, algo irritado ya, al león.

-Hay sitio para ambos, si es que eso te preocupa- Dijo. Angelina, Katie y Alicia ya estaban tocando suelo. Los compañeros de Harry miraban burlonamente a sus oponentes.

-¡Pero yo reserve el campo!- Gritó con rabia Oliver -¡Lo he reservado!-

-¡Ah! Pero yo tengo una carta firmada por el profesor Snape- Contestó tranquilamente, sacando una hoja _–"Yo, S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo con fin de entrenar a su nuevo Cazador"_ -

-¿Tienen un nuevo Cazador?- Preguntó el Gryffindor de forma preocupada.

Los Slytherin se hicieron a un lado y quedaron a la vista Draco con Harry a su lado, las afiladas facciones de Malfoy mostraban una sonrisa superior que no le dio buena pinta a Potter; aquel brillo malvado revoloteaba en sus ojos.

-¿No eres…?- Fred y George miraron a Harry pidiendo una explicación; él no podía dárselas correctamente.

-Ya que lo mencionas, seguro te encantaran los regalos del señor Malfoy- Las Nimbus parecían relucir de lo bien pulidas –Creo que dejan muy atrás a las Barredoras, mejor utilícenlas para barrer los suelos o limpiar un pizarrón-

Los Slytherin sonreían enormemente, Harry suspiró, ahogando una risita ante la cara indignada de Wood; algunas cosas no podías quitárselas a las serpientes.

-Oh, miren; una invasión de campo- Dijo Flint. Ronald Weasley y Hermione se acercaban al campo para ver qué ocurría. Harry sufría gran pena por su amiga por todo lo que sufriría si se quedaba con el pelirrojo y cómo él no pudo evitarlo por segunda vez. Sus pensamientos fueron borrados por el entendimiento de la situación.

Mierda.

Ronald miraba impactado las seis escobas relucientes frente a él.

-¿Son buenas, no?- Dijo Malfoy con una suavidad que a Harry le causó escalofríos –Quizás Gryffindor pueda conseguir algo de oro para escobas nuevas, subastando esas Barredoras 5. Cualquier museo haría una oferta por ellas- Los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas; Harry apretó un poco el brazo de Draco para indicarle que parara.

-Al menos en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha comprado su incorporación- Casi escupe Hermione; ahora que Harry sabía cuánto había trabajado el rubio para conseguir su lugar, también se indignó con el comentario de Granger, pero aún así tiró más fuerte del chico cuando vio cómo comenzaba a enrojecer de ira; él no le hizo caso.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre impura- Está vez no hubo tiempo para que nadie gritara, golpeara, protegiera o hechizara a nadie; Harry había saltado el brazo de Draco y le había abofeteado la cara con un sonido seco que retumbo en el frío silencio que se había formado. Todos se habían congelado, incluso hubo un par de Slytherin que estaban boquiabiertos.

Harry tenía lágrimas de ira sin caer de sus ojos y respiraba de forma errática; jamás, _jamás_ , creyó que Draco podría decir aquello sabiendo de dónde provenía Harry; al parecer no le importaba lo suficiente al chico como para hacer el esfuerzo de no decir aquello, ¡claro que no! ¡Cómo podría llegar a pensar semejante estupidez!

Potter respiró hondo, una fría e inamovible máscara de nada se instaló en su rostro como si de un escudo se tratase.

-No voy a poder practicar hoy, Flint, lo siento- Dijo neutralmente.

-No…no importa, tienes permiso para irte- Harry asintió y comenzó a irse.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó la voz que ahora tanto conocía.

-Púdrete, Malfoy- Incluso él pudo sentir su voz romperse un poco al final.

-Harry- Suplicó de forma imperceptible.

-¡Déjalo en paz de una vez, Malfoy!- Se escuchó un jaleo tras Harry y un fuerte estruendo y una arcada; Harry se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Ronald se agarraba el estómago, vomitando una babosa con Hermione a su lado.

-¡Patético!- Sonrió de lado Draco; la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y, aún así, Harry sabía que él todavía no entendía el punto de Harry. Decidió hacer algo que realmente le llegara.

Harry se agachó a la altura del chico Weasley y susurró de forma reconfortante:

-Llevémoste lejos de este idiota- Lo agarró por la cintura y comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo, hacia lo de Hagrid.

Weasley y él.

Draco paralizado.

Incluso los gemelos asombrados.

-¿Acaso hoy habrá tormenta?- Preguntó Fred, estático, hacia su gemelo.

-Creo que la palabra adecuada para eso es huracán-


	8. Una Solución

**N/A:** Bueno, ¡mejor tarde que nunca! Deben perdonar tanta tardanza, he tenido varios problemas últimamente, estoy al borde de una depresión y me ha tardado siglos salir a escribir algo; espero que no estén muy decepcionados y ¡a leer! (/ouo)/

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry llevó al confundido de Ronald a la cabaña de Hagrid, ocultándose aquel pequeño momento cuando Lockhart pasó, y tocando la puerta con algo de inquietud; no vaya a ser que le llene de babosas la túnica.

El semigigante pareció sorprenderse al verlos juntos, pero igual se echó a un lado.

-Pasen, pasen; pensé que podrían llegar a ser Lockhart de nuevo- Dijo algo enojado; Harry suspiró en cuanto dejó al Weasley en la silla más cercana.

-No dejes que te diga cómo hacer tu trabajo, Hagrid- Aconsejó.

-¡Es lo que digo! Vino a decirme cómo deshacerme de los duendes y sobre una banshee que se supone que cazo, ¡menuda farsa!- Hermione se removió en su lugar en desacuerdo.

-Creo que están siendo algo injustos. Si el profesor Dumbledore lo eligió…- Pero Hagrid no la dejo terminar.

-Si lo eligió fue porque no hay ningún candidato; se cree que el puesto está hechizado y que por eso nadie dura mucho- Como el guardabosques no acostumbraba a criticar a los profesores, Hermione lo dejó por la paz –De todas formas, ¿a quién intentó hechizar?- Preguntó naturalmente y ofreciéndoles caramelos de café.

-Malfoy- Dijo Harry tan amargamente que Hagrid bajó el bowl de caramelos un segundo.

-¿Qué hizo Draco?- Cuestionó suavemente, sabía que el tema afectaba a Harry, y el chico, una vez que le conocías, no era tan malo como parecía.

-Fue un completo idiota- Weasley alzó la cabeza pelirroja del balde donde escupía las babosas.

-Llamó sangre sucia a Hermione- Suspiró Harry; el peludo hombre jadeó azorado.

-¡No!- Bramó.

-Si- Dijo ella algo confundida –Aunque todavía no sé bien qué significa, claro que noté que fue muy grosero-

-El peor insulto- Comentó Ronald antes de que le agarrara una horrible toz y tuviera que volver al balde.

-Es como decir sangre podrida, sangre vulgar; no se ve en conversaciones civilizadas y es una completa estupidez; de no haber mezclado su sangre, los magos estarían extintos desde la Caza de Brujas que organizaba la Santa Inquisición- Explicó.

-¿Y cómo estás Harry? Digo, no hay un hechizo que nuestra Hermione no pueda hacer, pero es tu amigo- Harry sacudió su cabello nerviosamente, suspirando por tercera vez y masajeando sus sienes.

-Entiendo que venga de una familia que le ha influenciado, ¿sabes? Esas cosas no se cambian de un día para el otro…pero podría haber cerrado la boca cuando le dije que era suficiente, ¡o ser consciente de que estaba allí!- Hagrid asintió con seriedad, apoyaría a Harry en cualquier decisión que tomara.

-¿Vieron las calabazas que estoy cultivando fuera?- Dijo orgulloso; Potter le sonrió.

-Buen hechizo de fertilidad, Hagrid- Hermione pareció indignada y de fondo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las babosas sobre el balde; debería ir volviendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche, Harry tuvo que encontrarse con el profesor Lockhart para cumplir su castigo; realmente le hubiera encantado estar junto a Filch limpiando todas las copas a mano en este momento.

-¡Harry!- Definitivamente –Si quieres puedes poner las direcciones- Dijo, señalando la masiva pila de cartas por escribir, Potter casi que le gruñe su asentimiento.

Los minutos pasaron como horas y las horas cual años mientras Gilderoy platicaba sobre los delirios de la fama y cómo podían afectar a Harry. Las velas se consumían y con ellas se llevaban la poca luz del lugar; Lockhart lo miró de reojo y, pasando un serpentino brazo por detrás de él, le estrujo de forma leve los hombros.

-Te ves cansado, Harry-

" _Ven…ven a mí… déjame que te rasgue…déjame que te rompa…déjame matarte…"_

-¿Escuchó?- Si bien Harry no se había sorprendido con la voz del Basilisco, sí quería mantener lejos a su profesor de Defensa y aquello sirvió de maravilla. En un instante de silencio puro, Harry escuchó al rizado hombre reírse con nerviosismo, mientras revoloteaba sus ojos por las paredes en busca de cualquier cosa.

-No…no sé de qué hablas, Harry… ¡Oh, mira la hora! ¡El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, eh! Ve a tu Sala Común y duerme- Por primera vez Harry le dio la razón y cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía junto a Draco, encontró a este dormido en su cama, seguramente esperándolo, pero Harry solo conjuró un hechizo para que las camas se dividieran y colocó al rubio sobre mantas ajenas a las suyas; no iba a lidiar con él ahora.

La luz se apagó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Oscuro, oscuro, oscuro._

 _Corre, corre, corre; ¿quién le perseguía?_

 _El pasillo podía seguir una eternidad más adelante pero él solo necesitaba correr, escapar, ¿¡QUÉ LE ESTABA SIGUIENDO?!_

 _Sus piernas arden, sigue corriendo._

 _No hay qué ver, solo sigue corriendo._

 _Choca incesantemente contra las paredes, ¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!_

 _El mundo se deshace, todo sigue negro pero el piso tiembla, él cae._

 _NO, NO, NO; LO VA A ALCANZAR, ESTÁ JUSTO DETRÁS, ¡TIENE QUE CORRER!_

 _-Destripar… matar…es hora…déjame matarte, ¡DÉJAME CONSUMIRTE!_

 _NONONONONONONO…"_

-¡HARRY!-

-¡NOO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡SUELTAME! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-

-¡HARRY! Estás bien, todo está bien; solo es un sueño, solo eso, un sueño- Le acunaba, pero a Harry las sábanas le mantenían en su lugar, doblándose y atrapando su cuello y piernas, intentando inmovilizarlo. Se retorcía peor que una serpiente, sus ojos le ardían, la cicatriz le obligaba a aullar por piedad; Draco le envolvía en sus brazos y Harry se rindió a las plegarias.

-… no… por favor…suéltame, por favor, déjame solo… no hice nada esta vez… déjame, déjame, déjame- Repetía cual mantra -…déjame, por favor, ¡juro que no he hecho nada!-

-Shh- Le mecía el rubio, pero el chico no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para comprenderle –Es solo un sueño, no te haré nada, Harry… Harry, mírame. Respira, Harry, respira. No. Te haré. Nada. Respira-

Respiró.

Adentro, afuera.

Adentro, afuera.

Adentro…

Se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Malfoy, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello en la base de su nuca y lloraba como niño.

-¿Mejor?- Susurró al rato.

-Esto no cambia lo de esta tarde…- Le respondió agotado, sudoroso y con voz seca; escuchó la oscura risita del chico.

-Lo sé…- Dijo -¿Ayudaría decir que soy un idiota?- Harry se enfurruñó más en su regazo.

-Un idiota, histérico, aristocrático, simplón y estirado que…-

-Bueno, bueno- Rió Draco y se acercó a su rostro.

Se veía realmente nervioso bajo la oscuridad a la que los ojos de Harry se estaban acostumbrando bien; sus orbes le escrutaban el rostro desde sus ojos hasta sus labios y volvían a subir, su mano parecía temblarle de forma casi impersiptible y el azabache logró observar como la nuez de Adán no desarrollada subía y bajaba al tragar antes de que Malfoy presionara, primero torpe y luego suavemente, sus labios sobre los de Harry, dejándole perplejo.

– ¿Eso ayuda a que aceptes las disculpas de este idiota, histérico, aristocrático, simplón y estirado chico de trece años?- Harry no levantó el rostro, pero asintió.

-…A-Ayuda-

-Bien-

-Bien-

Se escuchó una risa tonta en la oscuridad que hizo reír también a Harry, ¿qué rayos hacían?

-Vete a dormir, Draco- Casi grita al sentir el cuerpo a su lado -¡A tú cama!-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no se juntó con Draco al día siguiente, la pasó con Neville, Theo y Hermione en la biblioteca; buscaba un hechizo que hiciera que el ruido de su "grabador-de-gallos-mágico", como lo llamaban los gemelos, bajara a un volumen solo audible para los animales, no estaba teniendo suerte, pero al menos nadie había mencionado…

Sorprendentemente fue Hermione quien cerró su libro de un golpe; todos la miraban, ella miraba a Harry, él no sabía para que se preocupaba en pensar a veces.

-¿Vas a arreglar lo tuyo con Dra…?-

-Hablamos ayer, Hermione… o creo que fue hablar-

-Sí que eres rápido con tus asuntos, ¿eh?- Probó Nott; Harry le sonrió dulcemente.

-No tanto como tú, Theodore- Miró con obviedad su cercanía al otro chico, quien no entendía ni "J" de lo que hablaban; Granger bufó.

-¿ _"Creo"_?-

-Sí hablamos, si es que te refieres a eso; simplemente le dije que no se me iría de la mente lo que hizo-

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo la otra serpiente.

-¡Calla, Theo!-

-Debe ser mi edad…está afectándome-

-No tiene nada que ver- Comentó Neville.

-Dile eso a mis padres-

A Harry le gustaban estos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Octubre llegó con mucha rapidez junto con las lluvias. El cielo parecía estar de un permanente gris, el viento azotaba sin clemencia las pobres ventanas y el agua de las lluvias eran incesantes a tal punto que los canteros de flores se volvieron arroyos de agua sucia.

Flint, si bien seguía mandándolos a jugar y entrenar bajo la lluvia, no quería que ninguno se enfermara y luego tuviera que faltar o que se agotaran demasiado y los músculos agarrotados por el clima los volviera rígidos; él necesitaba velocidad, flexibilidad y luego fuerza bruta, con o sin Nimbus 2001, por lo que entrenaban menos tiempo que el habitual.

Marcus también había cambiado un poco el entrenamiento de manera que sorprendió a todos.

-Pónganse a correr-

-Pero, capitán, el Quidditch se entrena vo…- Flint frenó al chico de inmediato.

-¿Eres el capitán?-

Silencio.

-Te hice una pregunta- Bramó con total autoridad y mirada despectiva.

-No-

-Pues, entonces, no me digas cómo entrenar a mi equipo. Correr eleva la estamina del cuerpo de forma que les aumenta luego la resistencia en el aire; luego harán flexiones para fortalecer brazos, y mantenerse equilibrados en la escoba con estos vientos, y abdomen, en caso de que una Bludger les sea arrojada. Les seguirán con abdominales enteros y no quiero escuchar una queja; hare lo necesario para ganar este año y ustedes también-

No podían mantener objeción alguna; y si bien al principio todos, incluso los más aptos, quisieron tirarse al suelo a vomitar, era cierto que ahora estaban en mucha mejor forma e incluso Malfoy había aguantado el ejercicio.

Ese era un tema completamente distinto.

Harry no había intercambiado más que palabras corteses con Draco en todo Octubre, para el sufrimiento de este. Parecía que Draco tomaba los besos como redención, sin embargo, al ver que no daría su brazo a torcer, Harry tampoco se lo haría tan fácil.

En una de esas tardes, donde Harry ya se había cambiado sus mojadas ropas, que encontró el hechizo que necesitaba. Bueno era más bien un ritual: decía que había que colocar el objeto enfrente de quien lo hechizara y, colocando sus manos, el hombre debía decir:

- _¡Audire animalis, quia hoc est quod vos clangetis!_ \- El objeto de plata pareció resplandecer un instante y luego cesó.

¿Habría funcionado? Harry decidió que debía de tomar medidas, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que el objeto no tuviera efecto alguno.

Miró en su alcoba, y tomando un zapato lo transfiguro en una pequeña e inofensiva serpiente. Puso el objeto en funcionamiento y se sintió completamente satisfecho al ver como el reptil se enroscaba sobre sí, siseando en búsqueda de liberación.

Harry tomó compasión de la pobre criatura y con un floreteo de varita, devolvió la serpiente a su forma original de zapato; apagando el objeto de igual forma, el azabache decidió que este gran avance debía ser recompensado con helado, ¿los elfos se enojarían si pasaba por las cocinas?


	9. La Cámara Secreta

**N/A:** ¿ME EXTRAÑARON, RESPIROS DE MIS DÍAS? Lo siento mucho, el otro día me inventé un helado de café con leche así como de palito y ahora tengo resfrío de verano, ¿¡pueden creer que realmente sucede?! Valió la pena haha. Fuera de eso, del 10 al 19 me voy de putas, así que cuando llegue voy a comenzar el siguiente cap, que seguro publique el 20 a la mañana porque me vuelvo a ir del 20 hasta, creo, el 30… LOS AMO! Quiero que sepán que sus comentarios me han salvado, pues ya saben que estaba algo depre; los he leído una y otra y otra vez C:

 **¡Saludos, y a leer!** (/ouo)/

-o-O-o-O-o-

¡Ahh, el dulce olor a galletas con melaza por la mañana!

Si Harry algo no extrañaba de Gryffindor era que allí jamás alcanzaban a llegar por completo los dulces olores de la mañana de Halloween.

Potter se desperezó al salir de la cama; hoy tenía mucho por hacer, se recordó mientras agarraba su ropa de la silla y se dirigía al baño. Draco dormía plácidamente en la cama a su lado; Harry no le permitía unirlas desde la Pelea, y cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, si bien añoraba el aroma reconfortante del rubio, lo echaba a su propia cama. Se había jurado y prejurado que no se la dejaría fácil al rubio.

Se terminó de preparar y se encaminó con Theo, el único otro mañanero, al Gran Comedor; a la mitad del camino se les unió Hermione y los tres se sentaron en Slytherin. Todavía había algunos que miraban extrañados a la Gryffindor, pero ya no se percibía hostilidad y, con solo una sorprendente pero matadora mirada de Nott, nadie volvió a girarse haciéndose el "curioso".

¡Ha, como si los de cuarto no le miraran el trasero! ¡Vamos que Harry no era imbécil!

Para cuando Draco llegó junto a Pansy y Blaise, Harry y Hermione habían desaparecido de aquel salón; el rubio mantenía su máscara, pero sus ojos mostraban lo desolado que se sentía.

-No te desanimes, _rubia_ \- Le guiñó Blaise –Ya se le pasará- Pero era evidente que ni Draco, ni nadie, creían aquello.

-Y si no, tan solo discúlpate como se debe- Le gruñó Pansy.

-¡No debería! Es real lo que dije, es parte de nuestras costumbres- Contestó terco como él solo.

-¡Oh, cállate!- Espetó, para sorpresa de todos, el siempre sangre pura de Theodore –Todos aquí sabemos que es un insulto de muy mal gusto, no es parte de las costumbres el insulto, lo es solo la lengua con la que es pronunciado-

-Aparte- Comentó más comprensiva Pansy -¿No crees que Harry vale aquel perdón?-

Draco no comentó nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Harry…-

-¿Si, Hermione?- Como era sábado, ambos habían decidido tontear de aquí para allá por el castillo hasta que el resto terminara de comer.

-No crees que; bueno, ya sabes…- Harry rodó los ojos.

-No, la verdad es que no voy a tener idea hasta que me hables como se debe- Granger lo frenó en sus talones.

-Draco se ve muy miserable últimamente-

-Sí, lo sé; no estoy ciego, Herm, comparto cuarto con él- Contestó mordazmente.

-¿No crees que es hora de acercarte nuevamente?- Preguntó con su mismo tono y cuando Harry negó ella pareció no soportarlo más – ¡Hace un mes que lo tienes como si fuera un perro hambriento alrededor tuyo!-

-Te llamó sangre sucia- Hermione calló un momento.

-Es un insulto ridículo y de mal gusto, pero sé que yo también estuve fuera de lugar, Harry- Él volvió a negar.

-Le dije que parara-

-¡Deja tu orgullo de lado y háblale de una buena vez!- Harry puso cara de no entender.

-Si yo le hablo-

-¡ARGH! ¡Eres imposible, Harry Potter! ¿¡Te lo han dicho alguna vez?!- Y se fue murmurando furiosamente cosas sobre: _"¡Chicos!" "Terco como mula"_ y demás.

Harry estuvo a punto de ir a su primera clase cuando escuchó aquella voz que le enervaba el juicio.

-No le hagas caso, tiene que ordenar sus prioridades- Harry encaró a Ronald Weasley con la mejor mirada de desdén que pudo encontrar en su arsenal; él levantó sus manos –Vengo en paz, compañero- Harry casi y le gruñe.

-Perdona pero, ¿quién te dijo que puedes llamarme así?- Ronald se sonrojó avergonzado y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Pu…Pues tú…tú me de…defendiste frente a Ma…Malfoy- Respiró hondo el pelirrojo –Y, yo te defendí a ti-

¿Qué, qué?

-Lo siento, creo que no escuche bien por tu balbuceo, dijiste: ¿qué _me defendiste_ y yo te defendí de...?- Soltó una risita burlona y sin gracia -¿De _Draco_?- El otro chico se encogió sobre sí, pero no se movió.

-Pues…- Harry se le acercó peligrosamente, recorriendo con su índice el cuello de la camisa de aquel Weasley, sus ojos pegados a los azules de forma animal, casi desquiciada.

-Escúchame, comadreja rastrera- Siseó –Para comenzar, Draco Malfoy _jamás_ me atacaría verbal o físicamente sin _mi_ autorización y, de lo contrario, te puedo jurar que las consecuencias que puedo causarle son diez mil veces peor que un hechizo mal hecho de un burdo chico escolarizado- Gruñó, Weasley no sabía cómo escaparle –Segundo, pelirrojo, yo _no_ te defendí. Se le llama causar dolor psicológico a una persona de manera en la que no irás preso; si eso te ha beneficiado, y por aquello crees que puedes hablarme como si jamás me hubieras insultado, pues lo lamento, parece que hice un error en mis cálculos. Desaparece, roñosa comadreja asquerosa, porque me han puesto de un pésimo humor; tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ¡y no quiero encargarme de ningún juicio en mi contra al final del día porque un pendejo pelirrojo creyó que ahora me olvidaría de todo y seríamos amigos!-

Ron estaba lívido en su sitio y Harry suspiró; quizás se había pasado. Se alejó del chico y comenzó a dirigirse a la biblioteca; sería una larga mañana.

Por el resto del día todos dejaron a Harry en paz, estaba pensativo y las ondas malhumoradas no paraban de emerger de su persona.

Hoy se daría el primer ataque del recuerdo de Voldemort. Para comenzar, Harry debía decidir si dejaba que la Sra. Norris fuera petrificada o ordenaba el desorden y mantenía a la endemoniada gata lejos del pasillo. Para comenzar, podría dejar que este ataque ocurriera para advertir a los profesores y encargarse rápidamente de Ginebra y sus problemas con el diario. Sin embargo, la otra opción sería llamar la atención de la gata y limpiar el desastre de la sangre en la pared del pasillo, pero eso solo hacía que se arriesgase a que fuera otro alumno el atacado.

Hmm.

¡Eso era!

-¿Harry?-

Harry se paró del césped sin prestarles atención a sus amigos, conjuró un _Tempus_.

 _18:37 p.m._

Tenía tiempo.

-¿Harry, está todo bien?- Harry se giró con una enorme sonrisa a Draco, quien le miraba con preocupación, y lo tomó entre sus brazos, feliz de su genial idea.

-¡Lo tengo, Draco, lo tengo!- Dijo contentó; era un plan tan fácil.

-Si…claro, Harry-

-Pero tengo que darme prisa, ya casi será la cena- Comenzó a murmurar cantidad de cosas por lo bajo y luego salió disparado al castillo. Se encerró en una sala abandonada.

-¡Peeves! ¡Oh, Peeves!- Gritó Harry -¡No sabes la cantidad de caramelos encantados Weasley y bombas fétidas que tengo para darte!- El poltergeist no tardó en aparecer luego de eso.

-¡Potty, Popote, Potty! Así que, ¿me llamabas?- Dijo batiendo sus cortas pestañas y revoloteando de aquí para allá en la habitación.

-Te quiero proponer un trato-

-¿Un trato con el bueno de Peevsey, eh?- Rió estruendosamente -¿Qué propone el gran Potty-Potter?-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche Harry no apareció en el Gran Comedor para cenar, sino que le dejó una nota a Blaise para que se asegurara de guardarle comida para luego. Eso le permitió ir al pasillo en donde sabía que tendría que ocultarse tras la armadura; no sin antes pasar por su habitación para buscar un par de artilugios restantes, como el espejo de mano que ahora tenía para ver qué ocurría en el pasillo.

Esperó alrededor de cuarenta minutos y, cuando creía que ya se le iban a dormir los pies, vio a Ginebra Weasley acercarse con un pote grande que, suponía, contenía la sangre.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos cristalizados y sus pies se movían con renuencia, pero, al fin y al cabo, comenzó a pintar la pared sin prestarle atención a la armadura que ocultaba el pequeño cuerpo de Harry y, murmurando lo que Harry reconoció como _Pársel_ , por lo bajo.

No había duda de que estaba poseída; a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío, no era algo bonito de ver.

' _Miau'_

La señora Norris había aparecido, seguro pensando que había atrapado a una alumna fuera de lugar; Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando nada ocurrió y los ojos desenfocados de Ginny giraron hacia la gata.

… _rasgarte…romperte… ¡MATARTE!_

Vamos, Peeves…

… _tan deseoso…matar…durante tanto tiempo… ¡La hora de matar!_

Peeves…

Pronto se escuchó un ligero y casi inaudible _'Fiump'_ y solo pasó un segundo antes de que un estruendoso _'BOOM'_ seguido de varios _'crack'_ llenaran los corredores.

Harry aprovechó el segundo cuando la Sra. Norris corrió exaltada para prender el graba-gallos de plata y colocarlo en el suelo; Ginebra cayó desmallada al suelo y Harry se aplicó un Silencio, se puso su capa, y salió despavorido a las mazmorras.

Tres pasillos fuera de la escena, Harry escuchaba el bullicio de los alumnos volviendo a sus Casas y el griterío repentino de todos.

LA CÁMARA SECRETA HA SIDO ABIERTA.

ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED.

Oh, en los problemas que estaría Ginebra Weasley cuando se levantase.


	10. Multitasking

**N/A:** No me odien, muggles, les traje la reconciliación en fundamento de que vengo por la paz -nomematenplis-C: **PD** : el próximo cap es de 3000 palabras sí o sí, últimamente hago de 1.500 y eso NO. ES. PARA. MI. Así que sorry, sí, este es corto. ¡Saludos y a leer! (/ouo)/

-o-O-o-O-o-

Durante días, en el Colegio Hogwarts solo se anduvo hablando de la Cámara de los Secretos. Filch no había podido sacar la sangre de la pared y, desde que se había enterado que su gata casi estuvo en el momento y tiempo menos indicado, resguardaba la escena la mayoría de su tiempo libre, haciendo que Harry tardase más en recuperar su caja plateada grabadora de gallos; realmente, tenía que buscarle un buen nombre a ese objeto.

Había sido una decisión rápida dejar el grabador de gallos allí. Eso le había asegurado que el Basilisco no merodeara esa noche en busca de otra presa; sin embargo, no podría utilizar ese truco por mucho más tiempo: Riddle se daría cuenta que algo no andaba bien y, en la mejor de las circunstancias, lograría un hechizo para neutralizar su aparato. En el peor, podría mandar a su serpiente a las áreas más recónditas o elevadas del castillo, donde no llegara el canto, y terminar asesinando a alguien.

Las posibilidades paralelas iban más allá de su imaginación.

-¿Harry, estás bien?-

-Hmm, claro- Dijo ausentemente, mirando fijo a su plato de avena.

-¿Entonces podrías dejar de asesinar a esa avena con tu cuchara?- Comentó Pansy, con una ceja alzada –No es propio de alguien con modales-

Harry dejó caer la cuchara en su plato, haciendo que Theo, quien había estado distraído con algo, pegara un brinco para nada Slytherin y que le sacó una sonrisa a Blaise.

-¿Distraído mirando Gryffindors?- Theo recobró su compostura aunque sus mejillas tenían un pequeño toque rosado.

-Eso, Zabini, no es tu problema- Pansy y Harry sonrieron.

-¡Oh, Neville; oh Neville!- Dramatizó el azabache, arrojándose, con el dorso de su mano en su frente y teatralmente, sobre la falda de su amigo.

Pansy, Blaise y Draco estallaron en carcajadas tan abiertamente que a penas las pudieron encubrir; Nott lo miró como si deseara verlo a diez metros bajo tierra; o como si se quisiera enterrar bajo esos diez metros.

Luego, para mayor entusiasmo de los amigos, Theo se puso como un tomate; Neville venía hecho un revoltijo de nervios, sus cejas en un ceño y murmurando por lo bajo. Hermione hecha una furia a su lado.

-¿Po…Podríamos acompañarlos…por favor?- Casi suplicó el chico.

Theo sonrió ladinamente.

-Por supuesto, déjame hacerte un lugar- Y sin otra advertencia, extendió sus brazos, tirando a Harry de su regazo hasta el piso, en un lio de extremidades y túnica.

-Claro, a mi me regañan por no tener 'clase' con mi bowl de avena, pero a Theo se le ocurre tirarme al piso y todo sigue bien; ¡qué grandes amigos tengo!- Hermione y Neville se sentaron donde Harry había ocupado un lugar.

-Cálmate, querido- Le rodó los ojos Pansy, obligándole a sentarse entre Draco y ella –Ya comienzas a sonar a Draquita en _'sus días'_ -

-¿¡Qué?!- Harry se aguantó la carcajada -¡Tú! ¡Zo…!-

-Shh, shh, ¡modales!-

-¡No me shusheés!-

-¡Gran amistad la de los Slytherin!- Ironizó Hermione, el pelo parecía erizársele.

-¡Nos amamos!- Reclamó, con falsa indignación, Pansy. Pinchó una de las mejillas del rubio al lado de Harry.

-Solo que a veces sientes esas increíbles ganas de apuñalarlos. ¡Auch, quieta Pansy!-

-De todas formas, Mione, ¿qué sucedió allá?- Señaló Harry la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Weasley los perforaba, aún más de lo normal, con su vista. Claro que él ya tenía alguna idea de qué sucedía exactamente.

-Ronald Weasley- Comentó, apuñalando un pastelillo.

-Está más sensible de lo normal porque ahora todo el mundo odia a su hermana- Contestó Neville, untándole mermelada de arándanos a su tostada.

Theo le frenó el brazo cuando vio que iba directo a sumergir su túnica en la mermelada, él enrojeció.

-G…Gracias-

-Yo lo hago- El Slytherin tomó la siguiente tostada y comenzó a untarla para luego pasarla al plato del Gryffindor.

-No ha…hacía… Bueno. Ella es de primero, ya saben, Ginebra Weasley; ¿la más pequeña y muerta por Harry?- Draco frunció el ceño –Y ahora las personas están esparciendo el rumor de que puede…- Bajo el volumen de voz –Que puede ser la heredera de Slytherin; la de la leyenda-

-En fin- Siguió Hermione –Ahora todo el mundo la evita por si las dudas y Weasley solo ve rojo por donde va- Parecía haberse calmado un poco –Quería averiguar un poco más de la leyenda, pero todas las copias de _'Historia de Hogwarts'_ están reclamadas por estás próximas dos semanas-

Los Slytherin se miraron entre sí y Pansy resopló.

-¿Qué?- Se defendió la chica.

-No hace falta, Granger; todo Slytherin con un poco de autorespeto conoce la leyenda-

Y así fue como se internaron en la leyenda y nadie más que Draco vio a Harry escabullirse de la mesa.

-¿Dónde vas?- El rostro de Potter pareció hecho de piedra y hielo cuando viró en un pasillo y miró al Malfoy.

-Tengo clases; la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que no quiero que McGonagall me saque puntos por llegar tarde-

Caminaron en silencio; en la clase solo había un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó tímidamente el aristócrata; Harry dejó todo lo que hacía.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Una vez, Draco había leído en un extraño libro de un chico que hacia aquel mismo gesto que Harry; dejar todo y, mirando fijamente a la persona, contestar. Lo más raro, era que el libro tenía razón; el gesto no era interpretado como un _'estoy preocupado/interesado por ti, déjame oírte'_ , sino, más bien, un _'voy a dejar todo lo que esté haciendo porque te considero mi responsabilidad y, quizás, si muestro interés, me dejaras en paz'_.

Era un gesto hostil, era para alejarle lo más rápido posible. Era…doloroso en cierta forma.

-¿Y?-

-Te extraño- No. Ese no era uno de los miles de discursos de disculpa que Draco había estado preparando en sus noches en vela; y, sin embargo, a Harry se le derritió aquel rostro helado y, mirando al suelo, comenzó a juguetear con su túnica.

-Hm- Draco buscó su mirada.

-Mucho-

-¿Si?-

-Extraño verte a los ojos, extraño tus sonrisas pequeñas; ¡como esa!- Rió extasiado.

Su mano dudó un segundo, terminó deslizando uno de sus dedos, enredándolo con otro de Harry.

–Extraño poder tomarte el meñique cuando te pones nervioso, como lo acabo de hacer y, extraño…extraño todo de ti, Harry. Desde ayudarte con tus pesadillas, hasta empujarnos entre nosotros cuando estamos junto al lado, nuestros juegos de Quidditch, ¡todo!- Harry elevó esas preciosas esmeraldas al rostro del rubio, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Eres todo un cliché, lo sabes, ¿no?- Estaban tan cerca que Malfoy _sentía_ la sonrisa del otro chico; se adelantó y besó la mejilla del azabache sin importarle ningún cuervo.

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Tú tomaras las notas de las clases de Binns mientras duermo por esta semana- McGonagall había llegado junto a los ajetreados Slytherin.

-¿Nos perdimos algo?- Preguntó Pansy, Draco le dio un apriete al dedo de Harry, sonriendo.

-Nada importante-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba _HARTO_ de Lockhart.

Luego de su error con los duendes de Cornualles solo interpretaba escenas de sus libros, eligiendo a Harry siempre que se presentara un personaje con el que obtenía contacto; ya había sido un campesino, un vampiro, un Yeti… ¡Estaba actuando de hombre lobo ahora mismo!

-¡Aúlla más fuerte Harry!-

Algunos Gryffindor se reían por lo bajo y Blaise se estaba mordiendo el labio tan fuerte que creía que se le partiría; Draco estaba tan rojo por aguantar las carcajadas que su cabello platinado podría haberse visto naranja.

Harry los maldijo, los maldijo a todos ellos.

-Aumenta el aullido lastimero, muchacho- Le dijo un emocionado Lockhart.

Harry, en especial, lo maldijo a él.

-Bien chicos, como tarea quiero que compongan un poema de cómo salí victorioso contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. El ganador tendrá un ejemplar firmado de _'El encantador'._

La mayoría no le prestó atención mientras que salían de la clase.

-¿Y Harry?-

-¿Si, _profesor_?- No intentó ocultar el desagrado en su voz.

-Suerte en el partido de mañana; pero recuerda que la fama es difícil de llevar si no estás preparado, podría enseñarte un par de trucos algún día, ¿sí?- Dijo con un guiño; Harry arrugó la nariz.

-No, gracias; estoy perfectamente así-

Sin embargo, Lockhart tenía razón en algo, mañana comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch y empezaba con un súper-clásico: Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Harry había anunciado formalmente a Flint que entrenara al buscador suplente, Terence, para aquel partido. Él quería comprobar una de sus teorías, sin contar que volverían a jugar contra Gryffindor de igual forma y que tendría más tiempo para ver qué hacer con el diario de Voldemort y esa Ginebra Weasley.

Pero eso no era nada.

Lo malo vendría cuando Draco viera que no estaba en el campo junto a él…

Ugh, a veces era tan difícil relacionarse normalmente con otros siendo tan…Harry.


	11. Las Aventuras de Harry

N/A: Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes que, a pesar de mi tardanza y blah blah blah, siguieron apoyando mi trabajo y pidiendo por más y más; no saben lo que significan para mí. Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer! (7ºuº)7

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se despertó temprano. Oscuridad rodeándole debido a sus cortinas cerradas, Harry se quedó mirando el techo de su cama, repasando todo lo planeado, su estómago revolcándose dentro de su cuerpo con ansias de empezar el día y comprobar sus teorías. Una buena media hora más tarde decidió que era hora de levantarse, preparándose en cuestión de segundos con simple ropa muggle y su capa de invisibilidad, bajó y desayunó en las cocinas para evitar a sus entusiasmados compañeros de Casa; no sabría cómo explicarle a Blaise y Draco que no jugaría hoy.

Los elfos estaban extasiados de poder servirle personalmente a Harry Potter y, Harry tuvo que darles un punto a favor, ni pestañearon cuando se sacó la capa y apareció de la nada.

Antes de irse saludó a los elfos con cordialidad, prometiéndose a sí mismo que volvería a hacerles compañía regularmente, después de todo, eran mentes conscientes y les vendría bien que alguien los trate normalmente de vez en cuando.

Su primera parada: la torre Gryffindor.

Entrar no le fue difícil, Neville no tenía reparo en darles la contraseña cada vez que cambiaba a Theo y Harry. Se sacó la capa en cuanto entró; en la Sala Común no había nadie, teniendo en cuenta que el partido ya había comenzado. Harry se dirigió directo a la entrada de los cuartos de las mujeres; la entrada no dejaba entrar a varones, pero Harry no era cualquiera, Harry había sido Auror y había necesitado entrar a lugares prohibidos antes, era algo normal para los Aurores contrarrestar encantamientos de este estilo en emergencias.

- _Ego autoritate_ \- La entrada cedió el paso y Harry comenzó su camino por el corredor hacia el cuarto de las niñas de primer año.

A Harry solo le bastó una mirada al cuarto para reconocer la cama de Ginebra. Era casi como si todo en ella, desde atuendos abollados al borde hasta los zapatos perfectamente arreglados junto a la mesa de luz, le echara en cara los infructíferos años de convivencia con Ginny. Harry no podía verse el rostro, pero sabía que su cara estaría contraída como si hubiera comido limón; comenzó a buscar en el baúl de su ex.

El diario estaba debajo de la almohada, cómo no. La gastada portada negra con la borrosa fecha _**"1942"**_ grabada en él; si bien el diario expulsaba magia negra por los poros (ahora que estaba entrenado para reconocerla lo sabía), Harry abrió la primera hoja solo para asegurarse… _**"T.M. Riddle"**_ escrito en tinta negra; era el diario que buscaba.

 _ **¡CLASH!**_

El sonido de vidrio roto aturdió por un segundo a Harry quien, en seguida, se colocó nuevamente la capa y, a parte, un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor. Corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se dio cuenta de su error: la Bludger loca lo había localizado, abandonando el campo de juego en su búsqueda.

La Sala Común estaba destrozada: sillones tumbados, mesas hechas astillas, vidrios regando el piso, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para ver todos los detalles; los gritos de apoyo tanto de Slytherin como del resto de las Casas se podía escuchar desde de la ventana hecha añicos mientras Harry conjuraba un hechizo protector de los más fuertes que sabía, después de todo, la magia de los elfos era de gran poder.

La Bludger rebotó contra la muralla protectora con un _"TUMPH, TUMPH, TUMPH"_ constante. Harry corrió a la salida, sin parar bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, escuchando retratos siendo aplastados en el camino; cuando por fin pudo distanciarse lo suficiente, Harry giró sobre sus talones y gritó:

-¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!-

Harry admitía que no había sido la mejor idea del universo, la Bludger explotó en mil pedazos, al igual que varios pinturas de las cuales solo quedó el marco medio chueco colgando de la pared ahora negra; situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas se dijo. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo, debía apurarse; comenzó su camino hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Al saber el camino, Harry no tuvo muchos problemas en llegar; sin embargo, desde una de los ventanales pudo observar a las masas de estudiantes saliendo del campo de Quidditch hacia el castillo. Harry frenó en cuanto vio la puerta sin picaporte con el águila de bronce esperando para hacerle algún acertijo a alguien; Harry casi no pudo evitar el gruñido irritado al fondo de su garganta. Por suerte, donde iba no era _dentro_ de la Sala Común, sino al lado, donde, en una puerta bien escondida, se encontraba el cuarto del profesor Flitwick. Como había aprendido hace un tiempo, Harry tocó la puerta al ritmo del Himno de Ravenclaw para entrar:

« _Yo soy de Ravenclaw y lo digo con orgullo,  
No me escondo aunque esté en el abismo.  
Con entusiasmo lo digo no importa que haya un lío,  
Porque yo soy de Ravenclaw y lo digo con cariño.  
Estés en mar o tierra no te confundas,  
Porque siempre estarás con un ave,  
Hasta que acabes de recorrer tu largo camino.  
Siempre estarás acompañado de un gran amigo.  
En las buenas y en las malas siempre contaras conmigo,  
No importa si eres muggle o mago.  
Estarás siempre contado,  
Para ganar la Copa de los Magos.  
Siempre inteligentes seremos,  
Porque nunca se nos acabarán los cerebros.  
Siempre volaremos hasta la cima,  
Aunque a veces nos caigamos encima.  
Pero nunca nos rendimos,  
Porque somos de Ravenclaw  
Y siempre lo he dicho._»

Ugh, Harry sintió pena por cualquiera de Ravenclaw al que le pidieran entrar, su mano casi se había acalambrado.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, la puerta se abrió para él, revelando pilas y pilas de libros unos arriba de los otros, papeles de todos los tamaños escritos con letra en tinta diminuta regados por cualquier superficie, post-it's en todos lados y de diferentes colores y artefactos que solo Merlín sabrá qué hacían. En fin, Harry se concentró todo lo que pudo, extendió sus manos (ya que hace años que descubrió que la magia sin varita era su fuerte) y comenzó a recitar su hechizo de búsqueda:

- _Objectum, qui potestatem habent decivir captumque te videbo_ \- Harry repitió continuamente la frase; de repente, una pila en el fondo del cuarto comenzó a temblar, se desplomaron papeles y libros por igual antes de que una pequeña caja de madera con runas levitara con rapidez a los brazos de Harry, quien no se detuvo mucho a mirar, pues escuchaba múltiples pasos fuera del cuarto; metió el diario de Riddle dentro de la caja, sellándola con un potente hechizo, y, con un movimiento de varita, la pila que antes había cedido al suelo se volvió a enderezar justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y revelara a Filius Flitwick.

Harry nunca agradeció tanto en su vida llevar puesta la capa de invisibilidad y, aunque ni el mismo Harry se lo hubiera creído hace unas horas, que su profesor de encantamientos fuera medio duende, puesto que, si hubiera tenido una altura promedio, se hubiera golpeado contra Harry al pasar tan apresuradamente como lo hizo; antes de salir por la puerta, pudo escucharlo murmurar cosas como: _"Sala Común destrozada"_ y _"¡Bludger loca! ¿Qué hechizo se habrá usado?"._

Harry aprovechó que estaba con su capa para dirigirse al pasillo que cuidaba tan recelosamente Filch; buscaría de una vez por todas el aparato de gallos.

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era un desastre. Al parecer, Gryffindor había perdido y encontrar su Sala Común destrozada había sido la última gota que rebalsó el vaso, puesto que una horda de Gryffindors gritaba y arrasaba con cada profesor en el pasillo; estudiantes de todas las Casas frenaban a ver el desastre que había causado la Bludger al explotar y Slytherin todavía estaba intentando bajar a las mazmorras a festejar silenciosamente su victoria pero hubo una especie de malentendido con los Hufflepuff, quienes habitaban el sótano del castillo, por lo que había mucho tráfico por la zona. Por suerte, Harry logró esquivar la mayoría de estos problemas, descubriendo que Filch, con todo el quilombo que había en los primeros pisos, todavía no había llegado.

El graba-gallos estaba en el mismo lugar de antes; Harry salió debajo de su capa y, después de desactivar el aparato, lo envolvió junto con la caja en la capa, dirigiéndose a Slytherin; le recorrió un escalofrío, Draco lo mataría a primera vista.

Contrario a lo que todo el mundo creería, Draco no gritó como desquiciado apenas lo vio. No, Draco estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sillón de cuero negro de la Sala Común, con cara impávida, descruzó sus brazos y le señaló que se acercara; Harry tragó saliva y caminó hasta estar tan cerca de él que sus pies se chocaban con los suyos. Draco señaló que bajara sus cabeza hasta él, Pansy ya estaba conteniendo risitas idiotas, Theo y Blaise festejaban con el resto de los Slytherin (lo que consistía en cambiarse e ir a Hogsmeade por cervezas de mantequilla. Cómo se preguntarán algunos teniendo en cuenta de que a Hogsmeade sólo pueden ir de tercero para arriba, pues los Slytherin tienen sus métodos). Harry se agachó solo para que Draco pudiera agarrarle de un tirón la oreja y gritarle en el oído: "IDIOTA"; cabe decir que Pansy se deshacía en risas, la muy traidora.

-¿¡Te das una idea de nuestra reacción cuando Terence Higgins se encontraba en el campo en vez de vos?!- Pansy se controló un poco y Harry se sobó la oreja; sí que sabía dar tirones.

-Draco casi vuelve solo para acogotarte- señaló Parkinson de manera obvia.

-Per…

-¡No te atrevas a arruinar mi buen humor post-partido con tus "perdones", Potter!- Harry prefirió cerrar la boca antes de que le entrara algo –Ahora, siéntate y cuéntanos por qué se te ocurrió que faltar al partido era una gran idea y qué mierda llevas en la mano- dijo, frotando su cien como diciendo _"Vas a ser mi muerte, Potter"_ o _"A este ritmo me van a salir canas azules más que verdes";_ Harry pensó en protestar, no lo hizo.

Contar lo ocurrido en ese día no tardó más de cuarenta minutos, ahora, explicar qué era exactamente un Horrocrux y la necesidad de la caja protectora fue un poco más…complicado; Harry no quería enojar o arruinarle el día a sus amigos, Voldemort era un tema delicado. Pansy fue la primera en hablar, su rostro indescifrable:

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo destruimos?- Harry tardó un segundo en caer; está bien que gran parte de sí quería que sus amigos lucharan con él y no con Voldemort, pero con el tiempo descubrió que jamás les obligaría a elegir; no sabiendo lo que significaban la familia y lo que podía causarles "traicionar a los suyos", no cuando Harry más que nadie sabía lo que podía causar mentalmente el que te obliguen a hacer algo en un caso tan importante.

-Chicos, no tienen por qué… Yo entiendo si…

-Cállate, Potter; Pansy hizo una pregunta: ¿cómo se destruye?- Harry luchó contra el escozor en sus ojos y la sonrisa que amenazaba con llegar a sus labios y comenzó a explicar, con cuidado de no revelar mucho, algunas cosas de la Cámara de los Secretos.


	12. Pesadilla

N/A: No lo puedo creer más que ustedes, pero estoy acá antes del mes! Para futuro: MIA significa "Perdido En Ataque". Por favor no me maten por lo que están por leer (/ºuº)/

-.-.-.-.

Despertarse renovado no era algo que aconteciera en la vida de Harry de manera regular, por eso, cuando se despertó con lentitud antinatural en él, y todavía abrazando el cuerpo de Draco a su lado, empezó a dudar de que este vaya a ser un gran día. Su rutina era así: o empieza de maravilla y termina mal o empieza mal y termina peor; Harry era lo suficientemente maduro como para haber aceptado y hecho las paces con esa parte de su vida hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Se separó con dificultad de Draco, después de todo, el chico tenía una manía con aferrarse a aquello que durmiera o reposara a su lado, y se fue a pegar una ducha rápida. Al ser el primero tenía toda el agua caliente, cosa que Harry agradecía puesto que estaban en pleno febrero y la nieve afuera del castillo lograba llegar a la rodilla y filtrarse por las paredes de las mazmorras. A pesar de todo el frío antes mencionado, Harry notó mientras se deshacía de su pijama y entraba a la ducha que una parte de su cuerpo se había rebelado a la cercanía de Draco en su cama; gruñó disconforme, no tenía tiempo para masturbarse, adolescente o no, tenía otras preocupaciones. Decidió que la mejor solución era pensar en cosas que lo desestabilizaran en _ese_ sentido; su primera opción funcionó: Lockhart.

Su profesor de DCAO había tenido la maldita idea de festejar estrepitosamente San Valentín con su fea túnica verde lima hace una semana. Había instalado chillones flores rosas por todos lados, hecho que llovieran corazones en el Gran Comedor, haciendo de variados y deliciosos platos un lío de papeles, y obligado a gruñones duendes a disfrazarse de Cupido, enviando cartas, poemas y mensajes a quienes los alumnos pidieran por el resto del día.

Harry se cambió y fue al Gran Comedor pensando que podría haber ignorado todo eso, de no ser por el mensaje de Ginny en las escalares; Harry había pensado que la chica superaría su crush en El-Niño-que-Vivió ahora que ni siquiera le daba la hora, sin embargo, el poema llegó en poco tiempo junto con el malhumorado duende alado que lo aportaba; Harry no lo podría olvidar ni en sus sueños:

" _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

 _y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

 _el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso."_

Ugh, Merlín qué turbio. Harry suprimió un gruñido y mordió su tostada recordando los días que le siguieron a ese poema. Todo Slytherin había escuchado y los de último año solían acompañar a Fred y George cantándole el poema en la cara hasta que, en un ataque de magia accidental, Harry rompió una lámpara araña, estallando vidrios por todo el corredor y gritando una especie de "¿¡SE QUIEREN CALLAR?!" menos censurado. Cabe decir que ya no lo molestan tanto.

No es como si Harry reaccionara mal a las bromas todo el tiempo, pero esa semana McGonagall había encontrado a Justin Flynn-Fletcher y Nick casi Decapitado petrificados en uno de los pasillos. Harry sabía que no podía salvar a todo el mundo, lo había tenido que aceptar cuando compañeros suyos eran reportados MIA y con todas las muertes de la guerra, pero eso no quitaba el gusto amargo en el fondo de su garganta, las pesadillas a media noche y un nudo en el estómago del tamaño de su puño.

Dejó su desayuno de lado. ¡Bien, Harry; te has deprimido a ti mismo!

Debía de pensar en algo, el año no duraría para siempre; apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa. Tenía deberes, las próximas vacaciones se acercaban, ¡no tenía tiempo para lidiar una pelea con el Basilisco!

Decidió que tendría tiempo para pensar un rato en la Torre de Astronomía antes de clases, una de las pocas cosas buenas que se le daban a cambio de levantarse temprano; estaba a medio pasillo desierto cuando ocurrió: una voz fría y sibilina susurrándole al oído.

 _Es hora…matar…desgarrar…VEN CONMIGO._

Harry pegó media vuelta y todo ocurrió en un milisegundo. Ojos amarillos; su cuerpo se paralizó, su visión se volvió acanalada hasta que, por fin, perdió la consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco sabía que dormía de formas muy raras. Por esto, cuando se despertó con una almohada en una decente llave de lucha libre entre sus piernas y con su cara enterrada en otra, no le pareció fuera de lo normal. También sabía que, aunque Draco estuviera fuertemente en contra, Harry se levantaba muy temprano; así que no se preocupó mucho cuando no lo vio a su lado, de hecho, tenía la primera hora libre, planeaba ir a darse una ducha rápida y agarrar a Pansy o Blaise para ir al Gran Comedor cuando lo interceptaron a la salida de su habitación. Ambos eran un desastre, Draco en seguida supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué ocurrió, dónde está Harry?- Siempre que algo malo pasaba ellos venían con él. Sintió su rostro endurecerse –Dónde. Está. Harry.

A Pansy le comenzó a temblar el labio, llevaba la pollera gris de Hogwarts, pero no había llegado a ponerse la camisa y sus cabellos no estaban pulcramente peinados como siempre; parecía querer decir algo, pero cada vez que abría la boca, algo la frenaba de emitir sonido. Blaise no estaba mucho mejor; tenía puesta su remera de las Holyhead Harpies que usaba para dormir, los jeans muggles que había usado el día anterior y no llevaba zapatos, como si hubiera salido en un apuro y no tuviera tiempo de pensar qué ponerse; su cara estaba casi laxa, indicándole a Draco que todavía no salía de estar en shock, pero hacia lo que podía para verse más compuesto.

Nadie dijo nada. Draco abrió la boca, su mente en blanco cuando le escuchó.

-En la enfermería- Era una voz suave; ¿¡qué rayos hacía Neville Longbottom en pijamas de snitch's dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin?! Más importante: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACIA POTTER EN LA ENFERMERÍA A LAS SIETE Y CUARENTA DE LA MAÑANA!?

-¿Qué?- Fue lo que su cerebro procesó. Blaise tomó aire.

-Encontraron a Harry en uno de los pasillos hace media hora- Okay… -Encontraron a Harry en uno de los pasillos hace media hora; _petrificado._

Draco tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr a la enfermería sin darse cuenta, sin importar a quienes empujaba a su paso o que todavía estaba en pijama y pantuflas; no sentía nada, ni siquiera registró haber entrado a la enfermería o ver a Madame Pomfrey, su mente en una sola cosa: Harry.

Había una sola camilla con las cortinas casi cerradas, Theo estaba junto a los gemelos Weasley y una Hermione muy preocupada; incluso, Draco tenía que admitir, los divertidos Fred y George estaban serios y taciturnos. Draco corrió a la camilla y retiró la cortina, ahogando un jadeó. Era casi injusto, la expresión petrificada en el rostro de Harry ni siquiera era temerosa del oh-gran-monstruo; parecía irritado, como si el enano Creevey le hubiera interrumpido en media oración, no como si hubiera interceptado una criatura tenebrosa. Si no fuera porque, obviamente, todo en él se encontraba increíblemente rígido, Draco creería que Harry se levantaría con un "Ay, Merlín que se tardan mucho, llegamos tarde a Herbología" y se acabó la broma. Luego notó otra cosa.

-¿Dónde están sus anteojos?

-¡Gran observador, señor Malfoy! Se encontraban hechos trizas, así que Poppy los reparó y fue tan amable como para ir a guardarlos en un lugar seguro hasta que el señor Potter despierte. Como ya sabrás, a las mandrágoras no les falta mucho para madurar y sernos de ayuda en esta…peliaguda situación.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Dumbledore en la enfermería, pero no le dio el placer de reaccionar; Harry era el segundo estudiante en ser atacado, Draco no estaba de humor para su payaso de director.

Pansy, Blaise y Neville llegaron en algún momento entremedio y, aunque Draco tenía ganas de llorar y tirar todo a la mierda, se obligó a componerse, encarando a sus compañeros.

-Síganme- Le apenaba dejar a Harry detrás suyo junto al Director, pero no dijo más, yéndose con la cabeza en alto a un lugar más privado; Draco no miró a ver si lo seguían, por más de que lo dijera constantemente, no eran idiotas, sabían que valoraba la vida de Harry en niveles algo cuestionables. Cuando pensó que era el lugar ideal, los miró uno a uno; al saberse satisfecho, dijo: -Vamos a acabar con esto.


End file.
